


The Spare

by RosalynnVi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars clone war, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Post-Star Wars Prequel Trilogy & Pre-Star Wars: Original Trilogy, Star Wars - Freeform, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosalynnVi/pseuds/RosalynnVi
Summary: My twin brother Anikan was born to be the one to bring order and peace to the force. I was born, to be the insurance plan.My name is Anya Skywalker, and this is my story.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker/Original Female Character(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. The Beginnings

When Qui-Gon found the two of us he was unaware of which of us was the chosen one, only that we had an abnormal amount of midhi chlorine’s in our bodies, and that we where born under mysterious circumstances. 

When master Qui-Gon won the bet that set my brother and I free I could tell by his eyes that my mother hadn’t been freed before my brother did. I was the one to comfort him after we left, that is until Padme came in. I could tell that the two of them had a special connection. I could always tell those things. I always had understood emotions more deeply than Ani did, and I could control them better than he could. 

Perhaps maybe that’s why he turned.

When we where brought before the Jedi council they said that they would consider me over my brother because I was not scared for my mother. I knew she’d be alright, at least then she would. 

When I was brought alone, this was the conversation. 

“Not scared are you, for you mother.” Yoda said considering his words carefully. 

“No sir, I know she’ll be alright.” 

“Over confidence is not a trait of a Jedi.” Mace Windu said. 

“It’s not over confidence sir, I sense the emotions of those close to me. And my mother right now is sad, and lonely, but she’s not hurt.” 

Mace Windu considered this. 

“And your brother, what does he feel?” 

“He thinks he won’t be good enough, but he doesn’t want to be a burden.” I said trying to help the situation. 

“Strong, your ability is. And trained you must be.” Yoda said

I smiled, and felt like jumping up and down with joy. 

“And my brother?” I asked nervously, 

“We cannot help him. His emotions guide him, and he is unstable in the force. “ Mace Windu said. 

“And keeping the two of your together could be, disastrous.” 

“But we’ve never been apart.” I said, trying to let my brother be trained as well. 

“Not the way of the Jedi attachment is” Yoda said. 

My little heart was crushed, I felt like crying, but I couldn’t, not now. 

“Then I will not be trained.” 

“What!” Mace Windu said, surprised. 

“This is all my brother has wanted, and he won’t be able to have it. But his younger sister does. You said his emotions are unstable. What do you think is going to happen when he finds out he’s not going to get trained? No, I will not be trained unless you change your minds.” I said. Standing as firm as a nine year old could. 

Yoda sat back. 

“Consider this, we will.” 

“You are free to go.” Mace Windu said, and I left. 

I didn’t tell my brother about the conversation, and he didn’t tell me about his. 

I suppose it was fate or destiny that had the next couple of events happen. 

The tragedy of Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jin being murdered. 

Naboo being freed. 

And perhaps the thing that shaped my life the most.

Master Obi-Wan Kenobi taking my brother and I as padawans. 

I remember training at the temple with the younglings, and being tall and awkward compared to them. I remember my brother sometimes letting anger get the best of him especially when he just started. 

But we both made it, and accelerated quickly. We learned the ways of the force, and how to use a lightsaber. But those things have been written about and rewritten but what isn’t written about is what I will tell you of from here on. 

I might graze over important battles unless they where particularly important to me.

Instead I will tell you of the friendships I formed, and the trust broken amongst some.


	2. Mortal Rumors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things happen when you get older. When your a girl it can be ruff, especially when your master has no clue how to describe such things.

Jedi tip , no. 1 

Keep things between yourself, and yourself when your on a spacecraft. And especially don’t tell a secret to your brother, rumors will spread. 

So my brother and I where 14, we had been the official padawan’s of Obi-Wan Kenobi for a little over a year. 

My brother was loving it. I was too, but I couldn’t seem to enjoy the last meal of the day, due to the tossing and turning of my stomach. 

“Hey, Ana, you ok?” Ani asked, “Yeah I’m fine.” I said lying, 

“You know Ana you can’t lie to a Jedi,” he retorted wearing his classic smirk.

“Well it’s a good thing your not really a Jedi yet.” I said smirking back. 

“Well you aren’t one either.” He said, brows furrowing. 

I laughed a little, then regretted it due to the pain in my stomach. 

“I think you should go to the medical bay, you don’t look too good.” He said concerned. 

“I’ll be fine, nothing a little sleep can’t handle.” I said, “Ok but if your not ok don’t blame me.” He said putting his hands up as a gesture of surrender. 

We walked together through the walls of the spacecraft nodding to the troopers whenever we saw any. 

Master Obi-Wan and young Master Luminara Unduli had been sent on a mission to relief the citizens of Aldoran with medicine after an outbreak of a disease had swept the planet. The Jedi council had found evidence to believe that the separatists had something to do with it, based on the fact that communication had almost completely ceased from the planet. 

^^^^^Time skip^^^^^^ 

I laid on my sleep couch trying to fall asleep with no success. Recently my brother had started snoring and it was horribly loud. 

I turned on my side, and stared at my brother. Was that a little creepy? Perhaps? But there wasn’t much else to do. Maybe I could put words to the sound of his snoring, make a song? 

I tried that, and failed. I never was very good at the arts. 

I sighed and watched as my brother stirred, he was having a dream. I could sense he was at peace, so it wasn’t a nightmare. That was good. 

I turned on my other side desperately trying to fall asleep. I could feel a headache coming on, my temples hurt and my forehead felt like someone had punched me. I breathed in trying to use the force to heel my ailments, Master Obi-Wan had told me about this. 

I was unsuccessful. 

I turned on my back trying to figure out how I could fall asleep. Maybe I could put a pillow over Ani. That could work. Maybe? 

I got out of my sleep couch and quietly tiptoed over to my brother. He was calm, not expecting anything. 

I carefully took the pillow out from under Ani’s head and placed it over his head. 

It damped the sound just slightly, but it was enough. 

I got back in my sleep couch, and fell into a restless sleep. 

^^^^^^^^^Time Skip^^^^^^^^

I awoke to a strange feeling. The lights where on and Ani was up combing his hair, he had recently become obsessed with it and it was really starting to drive my crazy. 

I look down about to pull the covers off until I saw the odd color on the sheet. My eyes widened as I lifted up the covers. 

There was blood, a lot of it. 

“Ana what’s wrong?” Ani asked walking over to me. I quickly put the sheet down. “I’m fine, uh, could you go get Master Obi-Wan.” 

“Why what’s wrong?!” He exclaimed. 

“I, I don’t know.” I said, for I all I knew I could be dying. That was it I was dying. Wait that was ridiculous. But I was bleeding and I wasn’t cut. I must be dying. 

“Just go get him.” I insisted worrying myself more and more. How much time did I have left? 

Master Obi-Wan came in with Ani trailing behind him. 

“What’s wrong. You both seem tense.” He said walking over to me. I made eye contact with the Jedi master and then glanced at my brother. If I was dying, I didn’t want him in the room. The Jedi seemed to know what I meant.

“Anakin go get your morning meal, I will see to Anya. “ 

“But-“ “Anakin.” He said firmly 

“Anakin, leave us.” Master Obi-Wan said firmly. 

Ani looked as if he wanted to argue but instead slightly bent his head downward and said, “Yes master.” He left swiftly. 

“Now tell me Anya, what is wrong?” He said. I bit my lip a little not knowing what I was going to say, till I said it. “I’m dying master, and I don’t know what to do.” 

“We’re all dying, Anya.” He said. 

“No you don’t understand.” I said pulling the sheet off of myself. 

“Oh, that is not good.” He said looking down. 

“See, I am dying, and I don’t know why, or how. What is happening to me?” I said letting my emotions take more control of me than I should have. 

“No, no, no your not dying Anya, in fact this is a sign that your growing up.” 

“Blood, really. But then why hasn’t this happened to my brother yet.” 

Obi-Wan chuckled, “This sort of thing doesn’t happen to males. They go through, other things.” 

“What kind of other things?” 

“I would feel very uncomfortable telling you, now I’m going to get Master Luminara to explain things to you further.”  
I nodded my head in understatement. 

He left and Master Luminara came in his place. 

“I am told that you needed my assistance in telling you of female bodily functions.” My eyes went wide, did I have to hear this? Did I really have to hear this? 

^^^^^^^^Time Skip^^^^^^^^

I didn’t want to hear about female bodily functions. 

I walked down the hallway, I was going to the bridge to meet up with Master Obi-Wan and my brother. I was glad that my “chat” with Master Luminara was over. 

I was about to turn the corner when I heard two troopers speaking, “You hear about the little Jedi, she’s dying and no one knows why. I think she was poisoned.” 

“You sure that, that isn’t all gossip.” The other trooper said. 

“No I’m sure, I heard some of the others talkin about it.” 

“But what can kill a Jedi?” 

“I do not know.” The two of them walked away. What had they been talking about? This was utterly ridiculous. What was going on. Or maybe I really was dying. Maybe Master Obi-Wan was being kind to me and telling me what I wanted to hear. I really was dying, I was sure of it now. 

I ran to the bridge, getting there just in time for the briefing. 

“Ana your here, your not dying after all.” And said running to me. “Wait what?” I said, I was utterly confused now. 

“But, I think I am, I heard troopers talking about me. They said I was dying, I thought they must have heard that from Master Obi-Wan.” 

“I said no such thing.” Master Obi-Wan said, 

“Then, who did?” I looked around and came face to face with my brother’s reddening face. “You did!” I exclaimed. “I’m sorry I didn’t know, what was I supposed to think when you tell me that yourself!” 

“Well I don’t know.” 

“Padawans, please, be quite. Let this be a lesson, to keep things to yourself when you do not know the whole picture.” 

Of course Master Obi-Wan has just turned this into a lesson, of course he had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was something else........ 
> 
> Honestly I just wanted to write about this..... because I don’t see it done often and certainly not when they’re this young. But it definitely happens. The next few chapters will be a similar style as in more things about her adventures when she’s younger but we will be getting to the Clone wars. So that’s fun. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed. 😃😃


	3. The Youngling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ani has his growth spurt.   
> Ana isn’t to happy.

Jedi tip no. 2 

Your height can be a blessing or a burden. It can also enforce bragging rights... unfortunately. So don’t initiate the bragging. 

Jedi tip no. 3

Your not going to win every fights   
So don’t assume you are. 

The two lightsabers collided making a loud vibrating sound. Ani pressed hard trying to make me loose my grip. He had been getting stronger and taller over the last few months and although he felt great about it, I did not. 

I thought that him growing so fast would make his hand to eye coordination terrible but at this moment it somehow made it even better. 

I used his momentum to spin and try to attack him on the other side, but he blocked my blow. How was this possible. I used to be the better fighter. 

“Getting a little slow, huh Ana.” Ani mocked, 

I grimaced, blocking a strike made by him, “In your dreams Ani.” I countered. 

Ani sighed, “If only you could see what was clearly in front of you.” 

“At least I don’t need to insult my opponent to make myself feel good.” 

“Hey.” He exclaimed moving faster, but making his strikes sloppier. I saw this as my chance to overpower him. I tried to go in for a move that would dub me the victor, but as most things I do, I failed, instead he countered my strike and using his strength hit my lightsaber out of my hand.

He held his lightsaber at me. I held my hands up. 

“Well down you two.” Master Obi-Wan said coming over. “That fight lasted much longer than the last one.” 

I had won the last one. 

I sighed as I went over to where my lightsaber had fallen. 

“Hey, better luck next time.” My brother said coming over to me. He had grown taller than I. It was awful. 

I picked up my lightsaber as Ani tried to brood over me, he wasn’t tall enough to do that yet, thankfully. 

I clipped the lightsaber to my belt and started walking away. 

“You could say something you know, like good job or something,” He said. He had become very moody recently. But so had I. So I couldn’t judge but for someone that senses people who are close to me’s emotions, it’s difficult when the person closes to you is happy one moment and incredibly frustrated the next. 

“Good job Ani, I’m glad you beat me, have a great day” I gave a fake smile and walked away. There I said it, was he happy now? Probably not. But one could hope. 

We had been on Coruscant for a few days. Master Obi-Wan had been in a conference with the Jedi council and the senate for the last few days. He only saw us in the afternoon to oversee training. 

I flopped on my sleep couch the moment I entered my room. It has been a long day between researching training in the library and combat training. I turned on my back and stared up at the ceiling. I took a few deep breathes trying to clear my thoughts of negativity towards my brother. 

I didn’t want to resent him. It was good that he was growing into what he was. But I worried for him, and for myself. I worried for I knew he was filled with anger but hid it well. I was worried for myself that I wouldn’t be able to help him. And how could I help him if I resented him for being the better fighter, the better pilot, the stronger one, the older one, the better looking one, the more confident one, the better Skywalker. 

The one that people remembered. 

Yes, there was reason to resent him, but I couldn’t. I was the more responsible one, the one with the level head(most of the time) I was supposed to help him. 

But how could I, when it seemed that all he did was taunt me? 

He might mean well, but I didn’t sense that. 

I didn’t sense any remorse from him over what he said to me. 

Maybe I was being selfish, surely it wasn’t that bad. I was probably being just as moody as he was. 

I sighed and got up. I needed a walk. Not outside in the city, but inside someplace quite and calm.

Not the library, Jedi master where bound to be there, and who knows they might need me. 

No, I think I’d go to the training center, where all the padawans where. 

If they still had the same schedule as they did when I was there the older padawans would be having combat training. 

^^^^^^^^^Time Skip^^^^^^^^ 

I sat on a spare bench in the corner of the circular room. 

It was apparently a big event seeing as the benches where nearly full. 

There was a Dug, probably a little over 10 and a Tagruta girl no older than 10 in the other corner. 

The Dug was nimble, and fast, the first Dug I had ever seen being force sensitive. I wanted him to loose, I didn’t even know him but sadly whenever I saw a Dug, all I could think of was Sebulba. 

I tried to not judge him but I just couldn’t. All I could think off when I saw the young Dug’s face was the look of delight on Sebulba’s face when he purposely made a pod crash. 

I pushed the images out of my head and turned my attention toward the fight.

The Tagruta girl was short for her age and held her saber backwards which really annoyed me. 

The Dug struck first, he was very fast. The girl struggled to hold her ground, mainly resorting to offense other than defense. She was smaller and the Dug was probably stronger. She didn’t stand a chance. 

The girl’s stamina was to be admirable, but it wasn’t enough. When the lightsaber flew out of her hand I don’t think anyone was surprised. 

The match was ended and the girl walked off the mat defeated. I could sense anger and frustration in her. Which was odd, I hadn’t sensed the emotions of someone else sense Master Obi-Wan. Maybe I was just getting better control over my abilities. Or maybe the young padawan would be someone that I would fight besides. 

I went over to the girl. 

“Interesting technique, I’ve never seen that done by someone so young.” I said, she turned. 

Her eyes grew wide, “Are you, are you a Jedi Master?” She asked, 

“No, I’m one of Master Obi-Wan’s padawans. Anya Skywalker.” I said putting out my hand for a handshake. 

She took my hand, “Ahsoka Tano.” She replied. 

“So, I’m curious who taught you to fight like that. I’ve never seen that technique used by a Jedi.” 

“Oh, well I don’t know I’ve just sort of adopted it. Is that stupid?” She asked. 

“No, not it’s not. Every Jedi fights differently. Although I will say make sure to not keep your left side open, your gonna want to keep you wrist loose, but firm.” I unhooked my lightsaber and slightly threw it so that it flipped once and so that the saber was pointed toward me. I pushed the button and the lightsaber turns on in between my abdomen and arm. 

I widened my stance and slowly moved the saber to show her. 

She smiled. “Master Skywalker.” 

“I’m no master, you can call me Ana.” 

“Well, Ana. How am I supposed to beat someone bigger than I am. Master Yoda says to use there weaknesses against them, like if there slow. But what if there stronger and faster than you. What do you do then?” 

I sighed, and sat down. “I remember his saying that. And I understand it to some degree. But not fully. I know I don’t always win fights. And I suppose that’s an important thing to know, even if your the best fighter your not going to win every fight.” 

“That seems to wise to be said by a padawan. Are you sure your not a Jedi master.” 

“Youngling, I’m sure.” I said getting up and walking towards the doors. 

I turned back one last time to see the young girl get up. There was something special about her, I didn’t know what but I was going to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we are finally getting to some plot, how exciting. There will be one more chapter till I get into the Clone Wars movie, and then the show.   
> So that’s fun.
> 
> Currently in the middle of rewatching the entire thing, so.....that’s nice. 
> 
> Ok hope you all enjoyed and stay tuned till the next time, hope you all have a lovely day.


	4. Suffering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death is the only thing certain in life.

Jedi tip no. 6 

There’s a reason why one of the rules of a Jedi is, “Do not form attachments.” So please, follow its advice, failure to do so only leads to great pain and sorrow. 

When my mother died I felt not only her die, but also my brother’s eruption of emotions. I could sense the anger and grief, the sorrow and the deep seeded hate. 

I never knew what happened on Tatooine. I knew that Anikan did something terrible, but if I had been in his position, would I have done the same? 

I know not. 

All I know is that Anikan did not completely regret what he did. 

^^^^^^^

When my mother died I felt what she felt, except it was purely mentally. 

I had been feeling her suffering for weeks and it at times got so bad that Master Obi-Wan had sent me to the Jedi temple to stay until my “episodes” ceased. 

When Master Yoda tried to speak to me after them I always told him the truth, 

“My mother is in pain.”

“She’s suffering.”

“She was so happy. She no longer is.” 

“Her suffering will never end, but I want it to, and I can do nothing.” 

There where many days I lay on my sleep couch crying with regret. 

I could have stayed with her. Helped her. This would have never happened. 

I knew my brother was having dreams. He was actually seeing the violence in front of his own eyes. But which was worse. 

Feeling the pain.

Or seeing the pain.

I didn’t think it wise to ponder this thought to deeply. 

As the days passed I sensed something that I cannot explain, I suppose it was a shift in the force. 

A shift that made me become erratic. My mother was dying and my brother was fuming with pain. Anger, Sadness, Bitterness, Hate, all radiated off of him. 

I knew he must have left his post and gone to Tatooine. I wish I could have gone with him. 

I screamed and shook. I cried harder then I ever had before. I wanted the suffering to stop. I wanted it all to go away. 

And eventually, 

It did. 

It stopped after three hours.

But something was wrong. 

I couldn’t feel her anymore. 

I couldn’t feel my mother. 

She was dead, and my brother had been there. 

^^^^^^^^ 

Over the next few days Master Yoda observed me closely, making sure that I had no more episodes. 

After six days I was allowed to go back to my brother and Master Obi-Wan. 

I had missed the battle, but I was fine with that. I had the only two people that mattered to me. I was one short. But I still had them. 

My brother and I never spoke of what happened. 

I did go back to Tatooine to see my mother’s grave and meet my step-father and my step-brother.

It was a somber event. I didn’t leave her grave for twelve hours strait. Eventually Owen coaxed me into coming inside. 

Before I left I thanked Cleigg for setting my mother free from slavery. And for taking care of her as best he could, for as long as he was able.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was short and sad. But I had the idea and wrote this in all under an hour, so I wouldn’t think it would be too long.
> 
> Anyway the next chapter is the last halter before the clone wars movie, so that’s fun. 
> 
> Hope you all and enjoyed and have a great rest of your day. 😃😃


	5. A Jedi Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which booze is involved.

Jedi tip no. 5

When you have sharp objects don’t party with them.

Jedi tip no. 6 

There are drinking laws for a reason. But if you want to disregard them make sure your master is indisposed. 

I remember when my brother and I had finally passed the trials to become official Jedi Knights. It was a happy occasion but the party that followed after it was the more exciting part by far. 

^^^^^

“Can you believe it, we can finally make our own decisions.” My brother said. 

“It’s not like you weren’t already doing that.” I said back. 

“Well, I guess your right but we’re no longer defined by our relationship with Obi-Wan, now we’re equals.” He said sitting on the ground with me. 

“In a way I suppose that’s true. Now onto more important matters.” 

“Like what?” He said shoving some fruit in his mouth. 

“We can cut these off.” I said holding up the small single braid that hung down behind my ear. The rest of my brownish blond hair pulled back. 

“Your right.” He said flipping on his lightsaber, “Wait, No no. Have you ever smelt burning hair?” 

“No.” 

“Well trust me, you don’t want to.” I pulled out a knife I had stolen from the kitchens. 

“Where’d you get that?” 

“The kitchens.” 

“And I thought you where supposed to be the example.” 

“No that’s the oldests job. And my have I had a good example.” I said sarcastically. 

“Your not wrong.” He started. 

“Oh shut up.” I said giving him a soft slap.  
“Ouch.” “Oh don’t be such a baby.” “I’m not, your the baby of the family.” He said. 

“Touché.” I replied, “So, you want to go first.” I said giving him a side smile. 

“Well,” he said pulling a short knife from behind his back, “we can go at the same time.” He smirked 

“Alright then.” I said. 

Positioned ourselves so that we where both at eye level with each other. He both held each other’s braid in our left hands and the knifes in our right hand. 

“Ready?” He asked. 

“Yup.” I replied. 

“Alright then.” 

We counted down together. 

“Three.” 

“Two.”

“One.” 

^^^^^time skip^^^^^

“So you might not have been the only one that stole something from the kitchens.” He said going to his bag in the corner and pulled out two large bottles. 

I raised my eyebrows, “And what is that.” 

“Oh you’ll see.” He said handing one bottle to me. 

I took the bottle and opened it, “Cheers.” 

“Cheers.” 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

“I HATE IT, I HATE SAND!” 

“ITS THE WORSE.” 

We both laid on the ground. My head pounded my thoughts were clouded, my brothers where the same. 

“I TOLD HER THAT, UHHHHHHHHH.” 

“IF I COULD DESTROY SAND I WOULD!” my brother was yelling and rolling around on the floor I was in the same undignified predicament. 

“I don’t like blue.” 

“But why?”

“Blue is Blue, blue is boring Blue is bad.”

“Heyyyy.” 

“Green is good, yes green.” 

“No it’s not.” My brother tried to push me down not realizing that I already was down. I reached up to attack but missed him, falling on my face in the process.

“You fell.” He said laughing. 

“You fell too.” I said 

“Did not.” 

“Did too.” 

He attacked each other falling to the floor again. Our not so epic fight was a fight that was slow and discombobulated. He fought and fought for what seemed like days, weeks, years, but was really only a few seconds before our very epic battle was interrupted by Obi-Wan Kenobi. 

“What are you two doing?” 

“Nofing.” I said. 

“Ahhhhhhhh!” My brother yelled bring out a knife that he had used previously. 

“Ahhhhhhhh!” I said grabbing an empty bottle and smashing against the side of his ear.

“Stop it you two.” Obi-Wan said trying to split us up. 

My brother gave me a look, then smirked, I knew what that meant. 

“Uhhhhhhahhhhhhhhh.” He held jumping on Obi-Wan. 

Our master fell to the ground but then swiftly pushed him off. “What has gotten into you two. 

I felt a tug in my stomach, it wasn’t the force, it was something else. The feeling leapt up my stomach into my esophagus. I felt a terrible sensation, and then I threw up the contains of my stomach. 

“Ohh.” Obi-Wan said. 

My brother geared up for another attack until he two gave up his stomach contents.

“I see. I think it best that I get you two to the medical bay before someone gets sight of this.” 

^^^^^^

My brother still has the scar on his ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t ask here this idea came from because I have no clue. 
> 
> Anyway stuff happens in the next chapter. Yeah stuff, that’s the word for it, stuff. 
> 
> The clone wars movie starts.


	6. A familiar face and space battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My am I getting creative with these chapter titles. 
> 
> We meet some new clone troopers and see the return of a young face.

Jedi tip no. 7 

When in a battle zone don’t be afraid to try an obnoxiously idiotic plan, because they usually work

Jedi tip no. 8 

When knowledge is learned it should be shared. 

“Haven’t heard from them in a while I have, you must go. And take your brothers new padawan with you, you shall.” 

“New padawan?” I asked confused, my brother and master had been sent to Christophosis to stop the advancement of separatists troops, and now I was being sent to them, it was a nice change usually I was the one needin back up. 

But what I didn’t understand is this thing about a padawan. My brother didn’t want a padawan, maybe master Yoda had been mistaken, perhaps Master Obi-Wan was getting a new one. It seemed rather soon though. My brother and I had only just recently become Jedi knights. 

But in another way it was a good thing, Obi-Wan was a good teacher, the more Jedi he trained the better chance the Republic had of winning the war. 

I bowed to master Yoda and left to find my transport. As I was walking I heard a small voice behind me, “Hello, are you master Skywalker?” I turned around, to face a small Tagruta girl, she looked familiar. 

“Uh, yes.” I said not used to people calling me master. 

“Master Yoda sent me to go with you. I’ve been assigned to your brother.” 

“My brother, you mean. Wow.” I stood back, my brother was really going have a padawan, I was feeling old, although I shouldn’t he was the older brother after all. 

“Well come on there’s a transport waiting for us.” I motioned her to follow me down the the stairs of the Jedi Temple. 

“You look familiar, have I seen you before?” I ask, I looked at her she seemed somewhat shocked. 

“Well, yes you taught me how to hold my lightsaber.” 

“Ahsoka Tano. I knew you looked familiar, I’m sorry you’ve grown, and I don’t know, it’s just, I wasn’t expecting this, but I suppose it was the will of the force for us to meet and now it is the will of the force for you to become my brothers padawan.”   
I smiled at her finally feeling suddenly calm with her, I could feel the force surrounding her, she was strong that was for sure, but the reaction of my brother was something I had no idea on. I had no clue how he would react. I knew he didn’t want a padawan. And if he didn’t want her I knew that I’d have trained her. But I also knew that she would probably help my brother mature into the Jedi he was going to become. 

As he entered the small transport I motioned to the pilot to take off. As the craft jerk I felt a nervousness come on to her. 

“There’s no reason to be nervous little one, you’re going to be fine.” I smiled reassuringly. 

“Well, what if he doesn’t like me and wants another one, usually Jedi masters choose there padawan Master Skywalker has never seen me before.” 

“Well firstly my brother and I aren’t Jedi Masters and secondly my brother would be blind not to see the potential you have, I remember seeing you fight that Dug years ago, I can feel the force around you, you will become Jedi and if my brother won’t train you, I will.” 

“Really?” 

“Yes, now we’re going into hyperspace so hold on.” I braced for the jump as Ahsoka did the same. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

As we landed I saw Ahsoka take a deep breath and walk toward the doors, I followed her close behind.

As the doors lowered I caught sight of Obi-Wan and try brother. I could sense and clearly see the shock on there faces. 

“A younglings.” 

“And who are you supposed to be?” 

“Ahsoka, I was sent here by master Yoda.” They looked back at me.

“She’s telling the truth, I was told to bring her here, there’s an emergency they need you back at the temple.” 

“Well I don’t know if you noticed, but we’re in a bit of an emergency right here.” My brother said. 

“Yes, our communications have been a bit unreliable but we’ve been calling for help.” Obi-Wan said. 

“Master Yoda hadn’t heard from you. So he sent us to deliver the message.” I said. 

My brother sighed, “oh great they don’t even know we’re in trouble.” 

“Maybe you could relay a signal through the cruiser that just dropped us off.” Ahsoka said 

I smiled at her clever idea. 

My brother looked back at her, then at Obi-Wan. 

^^^^^^^^ 

“We’re under attack by separatists warships but I’ll try to get this information back to the Jedi temple.” 

^^^^^^^

“Master Kenobi, glad Ahsoka found you I am.” The unmistakable Yoda said via a hologram message. 

“Master Yoda, we are trapped here and vastly outnumbered, we are in no position to go anywhere or do any thing. Our support ships have all been destroyed.” Obi-Wan said

“Send reenforcements we will....” master Yoda’s image went blurry as his words blended together until he disappeared. 

“Master Yoda, master Yoda.” 

“We lost the transmission sir, and he need to leave orbit immediately.” A clone said on the other end. 

“More enemy ships have just arrived, we’ll get back to you as soon as we can.” They blanked out too just then. 

“I need to get up there.” I said turning to go back to the cruiser, “Well take the youngling, we’ll have to hold out longer and this is no place for a you.” My brother said. I smirked, “At least introduce yourself first.” I said, 

“My apologies young one, Its time for a proper introduction.” 

“I’m the new padawan learner, Ahsoka Tano.” 

“I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, your new master.” He said, my brain paused.... what. She told me she had been assigned to Ani. 

“I’m at your service master Kenobi but I’m afraid I’ve actually been assigned to Master Skywalker.” Ahh there it was. She pointed to my brother. 

“What, no no no, there must be some mistake, maybe you meant my sister.” He grabbed me by the arm and pulled me over. “I didn’t want a padawan.” 

“Well I’m sorry but Master Yoda was very specific, I am assigned to Anikan Skywalker.” My brother facepalmed and look from Obi-Wan to me. 

“Well I need to be going, Finch will be waiting for me up there.” I have a sarcastic salute to my brother and ran to get on the small cruiser. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

When Master Yoda has assigned me to a group of clone pilots four months ago I had been astonished. Not only had I been assigned a platoon before my brother but my skills in flying had actually been recognized. 

I had always been a good pilot but I wasn’t my brother, although he wasn’t me either. Ani excelled in pods, speeders, and small cruisers ,and freighters. That’s not to say he wasn’t good at flying fighters, because he was. But flying fighters, gunships, starfighters, and bombers where my specialty. 

Finch was my captain, and I his general. 

“You’ve got two, twenty degrees left, Bo.”

“I see it General.” 

“More fighters coming in.” 

“Attack formation.” 

Where all things heard over the coms. 

The battle was heated as I looked to the side to see a republic fighter destroyed by a member of the separatist armada. 

I worried beeps of my droid R2-S8 behind me, “relax S8, we’ll be fine. No we aren’t going to retreat.” I sighed, sometimes I wondered how I seemed to have managed to be assigned the most frightened droid in the galaxy. 

“What was that about retreat?” 

“Just S8 Dax carry on with the attack.” 

“Yes sir.” 

“We aren’t gaining any ground.” 

“We’re in space Buddy, there is no ground.” 

“We need a plan.” I say, 

“We’re all yours General.” There was another large explosion of a ship. 

“We’re loosing ships, we need to turn the tides, the ground forces aren’t fairing much better so we need to ensure that the battle up here clears up so that there reinforcements can get through the blockade.” 

“What about back up for us?” 

“General Koon is busy in the outer rim and General Bly is held up on the other side of the galaxy, what we have here is what we have.” I pulled up on the controls narrowly escaping a direct blast from a separatist fighter. 

I flew threw enemy fire destroying two fighters in the process. 

“I need a distraction, you has the fastest ship?” 

“They’re all the same models General.” 

“Who can fly the fastest?” 

“You General.” 

I sighed, “Alright then I’ll be the distraction, I’m going to take the Separatist Star ship head on, Tech, you have bombs right.” 

“A whole canister of them.” 

“Good hit directly at the cockpit while the rest of you do a downward free fall, make them think they shot us down so that the fire lays up for just a moment to give tech his chance.” 

“Then why do you need a distraction?” 

“I need them to aim there fire at me so that they don’t see what’s going on.” 

“You think the clankers are stupid enough to fall for this.” 

“I sure hope so Finch.” 

“Be careful General.” 

“Since when am I not Finch.” 

“Ok plan begins in 3 2 1.” 

I sped forward headed directly for the large starship. I saw their forward guns take aim toward me, I gripped my controls a bit harder. “Hold on S8!” The enemys was frying directly at me as I narrowly dodged the blasts, I saw other ships turn toward me.

“BEGIN DECENT BEGIN DECENT!” I flew down at full speed as soon as my ship was completely vertical I pulled the gears shifting my direction turning the craft upside down. I flew in this uneasy state till I gave the orders, “Now tech.” 

While I had the main brig of the Star ship and several fighters distracted Tech bombed the separatist ship severally damaging the brig. 

“Come out of free fall now.” I said 

“Yes sir.” The troopers said in unison. Coming out of free fall and taking the separatist fighters by surprise. 

Those that weren’t in retreat where destroyed. 

“Yes.” 

“Hooray.” 

“Another job well done boys.” I said, “let’s go report back to the commander.” 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

“Excellent plan General.” Finch said to me in the hanger bay, he has a cropped haircut and an out of place nose after breaking it in a space crash that I might have been involved in. 

“If I remember currently you where skeptical.” 

“Well can you really blame me?” 

I smiled, “I guess not, but take this advice, if you think my plans are ridiculous never serve under my brother.” 

“Why not.” 

“You ever talk to captain Rex?” 

“A few times. Why.” 

“Well what was your impression of my brother from him?” 

“Well, Rex said he was a good General that occasionally had crazy plans that somehow work out.” 

“Well then, one look at battle logs would prove that statement, although I can’t explain them. But trust me compared to my brother my plans are grounded.” 

“I thought there was so ground in space.” Finch said sarcastically. 

I gave him a playfully slap. 

“I might have said that.” The two of us shared a collective laugh as we entered into the lift to report to Commander Tarkin. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

“My brothers going to Tatooine.” I said as I sat next to Finch. We where in the break room of the Star ship. 

“That’s where you grew up, right.” 

“Yeah, but it’s not memories of us growing up that worries me.” I stood up and faced the large window that looked out to the strangely comforting warm glow of hyperspace. 

“What is it?” Finch asked, “He saw my mother die, he blames himself.” 

“Is there a legitimate right that he can claim that it was his fault?” 

“He thinks so, but I don’t think so, I know what happened at least what happened to him internally, his thoughts, feelings, and emotions, and from that I can give my best guess on what happened and what he did.” 

“Is that a Jedi mind trick?” 

I laughed as I turned to face him.

“Not technically. Every Jedi is tide to the force in unique ways, some are rife more strongly to telekinesis, I am tide more closely to empathic accuracy. You could call it telepathy to if you wanted to stretch it.” 

“So you can read my mind.” 

“Yes, well I think if I tried I could but I don’t want to invade anyone’s privacy, but by empathetic accuracy I mean that I can feel people’s emotions more deeply than most Jedi. You for example are radiating curiosity, and using that knowledge I could probably take a pretty decent guess on what you where thinking about.” 

“Huh, that is something else. So what about your brother?” 

“Visions of the future, makes good use of the force through fighting using it to help make high and long jumps. But he’s also an incredibly talented fighter and although I don’t really want to say this with him here I think that in a few years he’ll be able to beat our old master.” 

“You know I’ve been meaning to ask, you say that your not a master Jedi and that your brother isn’t one either but yet he has a padawan now, so please explain what is the hierarchy of the Jedi.” 

“You know I’m glad you asked because most people assume any Jedi is a master Jedi and that simply isn’t the case. So your usually found between the ages of 1 and four and recruited into the Jedi order and from then your called a youngling-“ 

“Your recruited when your 1!” 

“1 to 4, normally anyway, and your called a youngling till you become a padawan after you construct your lightsaber which is usually around twelve, and do become a padawan a Jedi knight must put in a request for one and choose for themselves or a Jedi master chooses one for them with the Jedi knight is young, if your not taken on as a padawan your sent to other divisions of the Jedi order, like the information core, medical core, or agriculture core.” 

“Wait so if there isn’t a Jedi knight to take a young twelve year old as a padawan they become farmers?” 

“Not always currently sense the number of Jedi knights is depleting master Yoda has been taking some promising youngling and trains them after they’ve reached the age of thirteen until he can find the right Jedi knight to pair them with.” 

“So a Jedi knight can take on as many padawans as they want?” 

“No they can only take on one.” 

“But you and your brother....” 

“Me and my brother are a unique situation that literally breaks nearly every law of the Jedi order.” 

“And yet your still Jedi.” 

“Yup, so anyway, after you become a Padawan you usually serve as one for around 10 years, sometimes longer or shorter, and then they usually begin the trials to become a Jedi knight, and those are a closely guarded secret that I cannot disclose to you. So after you become a Jedi knight you usually still remain pretty close to your master but start going on more missions alone and usually take on a Padawan, training a padawan successfully is usually a sign that the Jedi council looks at when deciding on who is gifted with the honor of becoming a master Jedi. You usually don’t become a master Jedi till you’ve successfully become a Jedi knight and half around 15 years of out of temple training. There are of course always exceptions to every part i mentioned, but after you become a master Jedi you can be granted the title of Grand master and that goes into a whole other list of obscure necessities. Master Yoda is currently the only living Grand master Jedi. Do you understand better now.” 

“Well sort of but I’m still confused by the fact that you said there where exceptions to every part of every requirement. So the Jedi council do you have to be a Jedi master to be on the council?” 

“Yes, but just because your a Jedi master doesn’t mean that you have to be on the council.” 

“You’ve lost me.” 

I chuckled, “Oh Finch I don’t understand what I’m saying half the time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I’ve entered into the clone wars tv show I’m glad I have made it this far, sorry this took so long I rewrote this like twelve times trying to get the angle right I think it’s fairly decent. Hope you all enjoyed and have a lovely rest of your day. 🙃


	7. Finch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting of the 493rd legion. 
> 
> And clone army, Naval Captain Finch.

Jedi tip no. 9  
Sometimes to understand why you are here you must look back on where you’ve been. 

(This takes place chronologically right after chapter five, A Jedi Knight.) 

Because of the war the grand army of the republic had been making any Jedi knight a general, when before brand new Jedi knights would have been made into colonels. 

Although depending on the military division you could be called something else. 

I was assigned to a navy division although I was also in command of a ground platoon for undercover work, because apparently the Jedi council thought I was good at that. 

I don’t know why though, out of the thirty-eight undercover missions I’d been on only nineteen of them had been completely successful and out of those nineteen on even of them had remained covert.

But whatever the reason I was nervous, before I was a Jedi Knight my brother and I where captains and assisted Obi-Wan in the 212th attack battalion, I had only ever led small attack groups, and a few air strikes. But never a whole division. 

Besides I wasn’t the outspoken or outgoing one, my brother was. 

“Anya, are you ready?” I heard Obi-swan ask, snapping me out of my trance. We where standing in front of closed large bay doors, on the other side stood my brother’s and I’s companies. 

We had never met and had next to no idea what we where getting into. 

I looked up at my brother, his hair had already started to grow, if I thought about it my hair had too. I had always kept my hair short when I was a padawan but now that I was a Jedi knight maybe I’d grow my hair out, that was my brothers plan. Although I hoped he wouldn’t grow a beard, I had a feeling he wouldn’t be able to pull it off. 

I took a deep breath, looked up at Obi-Wan, well I didn’t really have to look up I really just needed to shift my gaze, the top of my head was just at his shoulder, so the height difference wasn’t great enough that I needed to completely tilt my head upward. But that isn’t really important, although sense we’re on the topic I do have to tilt my head upward to make eye contact with my brother. Ok but now that that is out of the way we can continue on with the story. 

The large bay doors opened up to reveal to large companies. On the right side the troopers had red, grey, and white armor. I looked down at my cream tunic, grey robe, and brownish red belt where my lightsaber hung. This surely couldn’t have been a coincidence. 

On the left side stood a clone company with white and blue armor. As the three of us made our way to the middle of the two companies Obi-Wan announced us, although it was probably a bit redundant sense I was sure they would have been told who there General was going to be. 

“Anikan this is the 501st legion, led by captain Rex.” Obi-Wan gestured to the left where a clone on the front row was walking toward us. 

“Anya this is the 493rd legion, led by captain Finch.” He gestured to the right side where another clone trooper was walking toward us. So I was right, that was my company. 

The two clone troopers stood just shorter than my brother. I looked at the two troopers not knowing what to say. 

“General, General, General.” Commander Finch said nodding and then saluting to each of us. 

“Generals.” Captain Rex, saluting. Captain Finch turned his head as if to say, Why didn’t I think of that? 

“Well I’ll let you all get aquatinted.” Obi-Wan said turning and leaving Anikan and I with the clones. 

I looked at my brother hoping that he’d say something. 

“Well, it’s nice to meet you all. I’m General Skywalker, but you already knew that,” I turned my head wishing I was more sociable. 

“I’m also General Skywalker, she’s my sister and the best pilot in the galaxy.” 

I looked up grateful he was making this less awkward. “Your not to bad yourself.” I said jokingly. 

“But I’m better at combat.” 

“Way to go you ruined the compliment, congratulations.” He smirked, I smirked back, and then we looked at the two clones just standing there in attention. 

“Oh I’m sorry. At ease.” I said loud enough for them all to hear. The relaxed immediately looking as if a large burden had been lifted off there shoulders. 

I looked at my brother. “It looks like this is where we part ways, I’ll see you soon.” Ani said walking away to his legion with Rex following. 

I looked at the clone captain that still stood near me, “Finch, right?” I asked hoping my memory was serving well. 

“Yes sir.” He responded. 

“Well I guess it’s time I meet the troops.” 

^^^^^^^ 

Introductions where long and I knew I probably would only be able to remember half of there names. I wasn’t good at names I never had been. 

I had asked them all to take there helmets off so I could put a name to there faces, even though they all had the same DNA they had all found ways to individualize themselves through haircuts, scars, and tattoos. 

Finch, although he had the same haircut as Cody had a small scar on his left eyebrow which set him apart from Cody. 

Buddy, the medic, had grown his hair out and had a red medic symbol on his right shoulder guard. 

I would be in command of 15,000 pilots, and 5,000 bombers, the rest of the clones where assigned on, bomber mechanics, ship mechanics, and other various jobs that would be important to keep the rebuild cruiser in ship shape. 

After the rest of the legion was dismissed back to there barracks I was left alone with Finch. Him being my captain meant we had to have a good relationship because we’d have to have trust in each other. 

“So tell me about yourself.” I asked as we walked around the republic naval base. 

“Come again.” He asked mildly confused. 

“Tell me about yourself, do you prefer the hot or cold, would you rather have green or blue milk, what’s your favorite blaster, favorite color, just things like that.” 

“Uh well, I prefer the cold I guess, definitely blue milk, I think the DC-17 is the most reliable but if I’m honest I prefer the DC-15s, and honestly I’ve never thought about colors much, I guess greens nice.” 

I thought about his response, liking the cold more made sense because the clones where trained on Kamino, I was surprised about the blue milk though, blue milk tended to a little more of a tangy taste I definitely preferred green milk, I had no idea what the difference between the blasters and I liked green too I guess, I hadn’t really seen to much green though maybe that’s why he liked it. 

“What about you?” He asked, that took me by surprise, because most of the time my conversations went flat after the first response. 

“Well I prefer hot weather, and green milk is by far the better beverage, I honestly don’t know much about guns, and well I guess I agree with you, green is a wonderful color.” 

“I guess we don’t agree on much.” Finch said 

“Yes, but I’m sure we can find similarities besides we need to have a good relationship, it would be easier to trust each other that way.” I said as we stopped at a corner. 

“What similarities could there be, your a Jedi, I’m a clone.” 

“Well we’re both human, and we’re both pilots, we’re both on the republic side of the war, and we’ll we both have brothers.” 

He seemed to consider this for a moment before responding. 

“You know I’ve heard a lot about your brother, but I haven’t heard much about you, but what I can tell your, much different then he is, aren’t you?” 

I looked down and felt something in my chest surge as I felt a tinge of curiosity, but not my one wondering but Finch’s. We had barely talked and yet I was already starting to feel his emotions, if things continued I might even be able to read his mind, although that would be a complete invasion of privacy and had only been able to do that twice, once to my mother, and once to Obi-Wan. 

“Different is a very complicated definition, because in a way we share many similarities, we’re twins for one. We share the same birthday, the same taste in food, although his spice tolerance is much higher than mine, we’re both Jedi and we’re both pilots, but if you want to talk about personality then yes we are different. He’s much more impulsive and quick witted, and he has a pretty short temper sometimes, he’s quick on his feet and is creative in his techniques. I’m well I have quick reflexes, but so does he. I suppose I’m the quiet one of the family, the one that’s more skilled in observing and peaceful negotiations, rather than fighting and aggressive negotiations.” 

“So your the patient one, and he’s the one that can’t sit still.” 

“I didn’t necessarily say that but if your just looking at the base of our personalities than yes, he’s also far more protective than I am, and stubborn.” 

“The more you say about him, the more I’m glad I got paired with you, for I would rather observe myself.” 

I smiled, “Well we will have time to test your premonition soon.” 

“I wouldn’t call it a premonition, more of a theory.” He said using is hands to express his intent. 

“Alright ten, we shall soon test your theory.” I smiled at him as he nodded to me, asked to be excused, saluted, and left to return to his company.

I turned around, walking in the opposite direction he was. Maybe leading a company of soldiers wouldn’t be too hard. Or maybe I was already shooting myself in the foot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that this took so long, I swear I rewrote this like twelve times and it’s still not as good as I hoped. It’s also really short but then next chapter will be much longer and back to the canonical time line.
> 
> Hope you all have a wonderful day. 😃😃


	8. Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Anya figures out how to do a different hair style.

Jedi tip no. 10 

Felling good about your appearance is a good thing, just make sure it doesn’t turn into pride or overconfidence.

Jedi tip no. 11 

Change is a large hurdle, but once you make it over and accept what you did and what you have to do the next hurdle seems so much smaller. 

“I think plaits would look very nice, and besides there practical too. You can wear a helmet over it comfortably.” Padme said standing behind the chair I was sitting in. 

I had been assigned to be her body guard under the cover as her chauffeur, when my brother had caught wind of this he had sent me a hologram urging me to protect her to the best of my ability and keep her safe. 

Yes I knew about the two of them. Well I had just recently found out only about two weeks ago after we got back from the battle of Christophosis. 

Things between Padme and I had been slightly confusing at first I mean she was my sister in law now, but it was still strange I mean I still remember the first time I saw her when I was nine. 

I remembers idolizing her and wanting to look exactly like her. 

But instead I ended up with awkwardly long legs, muddy browning blond hair and blue eyes that didn’t look quite right. And even though I had years of Jedi training I still didn’t know how to hold myself with such, grace, confidence, and composure as she did.

She had trying to figure out something to do with my hair all morning. Teckla was there as well helping the senator. I honestly had no clue why I agreed to this. 

My hair was always something I didn’t have to worry about. When I was little my mom braided my hair I’m one braid and the pinned it to resemble a floppy bun. When I was a padawan I had a thin braid behind my ear that I only had to redo every few months and then the rest of my hair was tied back into a sloppy floppy bun. 

But now I was a Jedi knight. And Jedi knights where supposed to take pride in there appearance without being self absorbed. We where supposed to be neat, orderly and clean in our appearance. 

Practically perfect. 

Padme was trying to figure out what she could do with my with my hair that just passed my shoulder blades, that wouldn’t affect my ability to wear a helmet, and wouldn’t get in my face, particularly my eyes. 

She and Teckla had been trying different braids all morning. 

“I really don’t think all of this is necessary.” I said trying to sink into the chair. 

“Don’t worry everything will be fine. Oh Teckla what if we tied this section with string.” 

“Excellent idea.” Teckla responded running to go find string. 

I sighed. 

“What’s wrong Anya?” Padme asked as she continued to braid my hair. 

“Nothing is wrong, not necessarily it’s just. I’m honestly not sure, it’s just I’ve been doing my hair the same way for the past decade and now that I’m a Jedi knight, I now have so many more responsibilities, and I guess even the fact that I now have a choice on how I want to do my hair, is becoming slightly overwhelming. I shouldn’t be telling you all of this. I should be meditating on these problems or seeking council from Obi-Wan, but it’s not like these struggles are actually, oh I don’t know, they just don’t seem important with the war going on.” 

Padme stopped braiding for a few seconds. 

“Change is hard, I know that, but learning to adapt will help you grow into a better person. I don’t know you well Anya, but I have no doubt you will find the answers to your questions.” 

“Thank you senator.” I said,

“You can call me Padme when we’re in closed settings like this.” She said tying off on of the braids. 

“Thank you, Padme.” 

“Will these do?” Teckla said raising some black strings. 

“Oh yes.” Padme said, her voice raising with excitement. 

Teckla walked over to Padme and started tying the bands where the the mounted braids met on the right side of my head, and then did the same on the left side. 

“Oh, we could put beads in her hair to.” Padme suggested. 

“I don’t think I’m qualified to have beading in my hair.” 

I could sense the two older women look at each other. 

“The Jedi have regulations on having beading in your hair?” Padme questioned. 

I thought about her question. I honestly didn’t know the answer so I gave my best guess. 

“I honestly don’t know. But I’m guessing so, although Jedi don’t have a dress code, but I don’t see any human Jedi master with beads in there hair. So I don’t know.” 

“Well if they say you can’t do it I’ll show you how to take them out. And your hair should stay in this for at least a few weeks, and we’ll show you how to do it so you can continue to do it. But this will fit comfortably with a pilots helmet on, and your hair won’t be in your face so your eyesight won’t be impaired.” Padme said sweetly. 

I smiled, glad she was teaching me how to do the style, because I wouldn’t be able to do it, I’m really bad at hair. 

Over the next few hours Padme and Teckla let practice the four mounted braids into two single braids style on their own hair. Honestly I was shocked I mean I didn’t trust myself to do a fancy hairstyle on myself. 

That’s when I learned that most of Padme’s intricate style’s where done with extra hair pieces. Her hair was actually about the same length as mine, and her hair was actually thinner than mine. 

Teckla’s however was long and thick, and curly. Her hair was hard to work with but she had such nice dark hair I pulled through. And in the end after practicing close to twenty times I was able to do it perfectly I even new how to put the string of beads in. 

I smiled at my accomplishment, when we heard a knock on the door. I got up, straightened my black over tunic (I actually have no clue what that thing is called). 

I opened the large door where a young messenger boy was holding a hologram message device. “Anya Skywalker.” 

“Yes.” I responded, 

“Master Windu needs to see you at the Jedi Temple.” 

He pressed the button in the device and a small version of Master Windu appeared, “Skywalker, get over to the temple immediately I have an urgent mission for you and your troops.” 

“But Master Plo said I was assigned to be Senator Amidala’s body guard.” I said not wanting to mess up the orders of the other Jedi master. 

“You have been reassigned and the senator’s new body guard will be there soon, now get over here.” 

“Yes Master.” I said nodding me head in a gesture to show respect. The hologram faded and the boy walked away. 

I looked back at Padme and Teckla. 

Padme nodded toward me, and I nodded back. 

I closed to door and raced to the exit. 

While I ran through corridors I felt myself slam into something solid. 

“Ana!” By brother exclaimed. 

“Ani, I’m sorry I wasn’t watching where I was going I need to get to the temple.” 

“Yes urgent mission, I heard, good luck, and nice hair.” He said smirking and pointing as he continued on his way. 

I sighed and raced for a speeder to get to the temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I promised a longer chapter but I needed an introduction to it so this is what you get. Next chapter will for sure be longer. 
> 
> Hope you all have a wonderful full day. 😁


	9. A Diplomatic Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which it is necessary to find a peaceful solution between the separatists and republic.

Jedi tip no. 11

Being nervous is a sign of not wanting to let those you love or respect down. 

Jedi tip no. 12

When possible finding a peaceful situation will turn out better for everyone.

Jedi tip no. 13 

Avoiding blood shed should be a top priority. 

Jedi tip no. 14

You shouldn’t judge someone off of there believes. And don’t judge them based on there words but rather their actions and character. 

“You and Captain Finch will lead a squad of troopers to infiltrate the capital city of Bandomeer. According to our intel there is a Separatist battle fleet surrounding the planet, thus far Bandomeer has remained a neutral planet but if the republic was able to form a deal with Meerians our resources of ionite would increase dramatically. It is important that you convince the Meerians that the Republic is there best option.” Mace Windu finished. 

I looked over at Finch who was the only other person in the small meeting room. 

“Master with all do respect this seems like a diplomatic mission more than a mission meant for a Jedi and a squad of navy troopers. And even if this did require the hand of a Jedi wouldn’t it be best to send a squad who’s specialty is ground missions and not air missions. Also why am I being put on this I’ve never been on a solo diplomatic mission, I’m sure there are better candidates than I. Master Kenobi started his training as a padawan there, he’s bound to have better connections than I do.” 

“Master Kenobi is on Ryloth and is attempting to free the planet from Separatist control, you are the next best candidate with your connection with Obi-Wan.” Master Windu stated. 

“But my brother.” 

“It seems to me you are trying to get out of this by making excuses. There is no reason you cannot successfully complete this mission, there will be no further questions and all excuses are finished, I suggest you get going, Bandomeer is a long ways away. You are dismissed.” 

I turned and left quickly with Finch behind me. I didn’t like this mission so many things seemed to just not fit into place. Bandomeer was part of the mining federation, but they wouldn’t be any help in this situation. 

^^^^^^^^time skip^^^^^^^^^

“I don’t like this.” I say as I check the controls on the small cruiser. 

“What’s wrong General?” Buddy asked as he strapped himself in. 

“We have no weapons, we are going in supposedly peaceful circumstances but seriously no one sends a Jedi and three troopers on a peaceful mission. They send a senator and maybe a Jedi body guard.” 

S8 beeped worriedly from his spot next to me. “You’ll be fine S8, no one pays any attention to droids.” More loud beeping was heard, “well you know what I mean, alright alright I’m sorry.” S8 beeped some more. 

“It is a bit strange but I’m sure we’ll figure it out, our visit has apparently been authorized so it looks like it’ll be you. the separatist representative and the Meerians doing peaceful negotiations.” Finch said as he strapped himself into the co-pilots chair. 

“And sense when do peaceful negations ever stay peaceful?” Tech asked from his spot behind me. And he had a fair point. 

I sighed, “Let’s hope we aren’t t walking into a trap.” I said, 

^^^^^^time skip^^^^^^ 

We where all surprised when there was no Separatist fleet surrounding Bandomeer and when we landed we only saw one Separatist cruiser, things where indeed strange. 

A Arconan came out to greet us. He looked surprisingly happy. 

“A Jedi, and friend of Obi-Wan.” He came over and embraced me. I flinched at this gesture, surprised a Arconan just hugged me for no reason except for the fact I knew Obi-Wan. 

“Sir.” Finch said clearing his throat. 

I looked at him as the Arconan let go of me. “Oh I apologize, I am Si’ Treemba, I knew Obi wan.”

“Oh.” I said utterly confused, Tech cleared his throat. 

“Right, Si Treemba can you take me to your prime minister.” I asked, “Ahh yes your on business, perhaps when this is all cleared up we could have dinner and you could tell me how my friend Obi-Wan is doing.” I nodded not really having the intention to have dinner with a stranger that claimed to know Obi-Wan. 

The building on Bander where short domed buildings. The air was slightly darkened because the large amount of dust and pollution in the air. 

From behind me I could hear Buddy cough in his helmet which I didn’t know how that was possible sense there helmets had air regulators but maybe his had malfunctioned. 

The capital building still wasn’t very large and all the doorways where much barley large enough for me to walk through without bending down, Tech, Finch, and Buddy weren’t so lucky, that had to bend done undignified like to get through the doorways. 

The rooms inside the building where decorated plainly almost as if the planet was a poor war torn planet, when in fact it produced much wealth, no doubt going into the greedy hands of the mining federation.

Si Treemba led us to a small meeting room with a table low to the ground where there where pillows on the ground, in the middle has a native to the planet, the Meerian prime minister, LirTan, on the other end of the table sat Mina Bonteri, with three separatist battle droids. I could see Tech flinch in my peripheral vision. 

“Ah I see the republic ambassador arrives late, as usually.” Mina said staring at me, her light green eyes sharp and intelligent. 

“I was only notified of this meeting after you arrived trying to gain another planet under Separatist control.” 

“Is that not what the Republic would do?” She said back. 

“It is what some would do on both sides.” I said trying to see equal ground. Because I knew that’s what the Meerians preferred. 

“Well I’m glad a young Jedi can see the flaws of the republic.” 

“I’m glad a separatist can agree to the same flaws.” I said sitting down defiantly.

“Now prime minister do you think we should discuss terms?” 

Lir Tan seemed to consider this. “I would like to talk about this after the two of you have had time to talk to each other. We can discuss and decision after tonight’s evening meal. For now I think it best for the two ambassadors to talk alone.” The short Meerian gestured to the two parties body guards. 

“Where General Skywalker goes so do we.” Finch said. 

“But this is no military matter.” Mina said smirking.

“With all due respect ma’am the both of you represent two sides of a war, and in that case it is a military matter. So I stay.” 

“Such defiance to orders.” 

I sighed deeply. “Finch it will be fine, I will talk to Mina alone, but as show of our peaceful intent I suggest we both speak unarmed.” 

“I beg your pardon.” LirTan asked surprised. 

“You can all see my weapon quite clearly but Ambassador Bonteri holds an weapon concealed by her dress, right above her left ankle.” I said. 

“I, well.” Mina started, 

“Is this true?” LirTan questioned. 

“Yes.” Mina pulled out the small blaster, “I only carry it for defense. I meant no disrespect.” 

I wanted to say then you would have worn it displayed on your belt. 

But I didn’t want to be too disrespectful. Mina handed over her plaster to her squad of droids as the filed out in single file. 

I turned to Finch. This might have been an incredible stupid idea but I knew that I could out match Mina in hand to hand combat if needed be. Although it was likely that she would attack me, not unless I provoked her to, which I certainly didn’t plan on. The republic and separatist didn’t need any more bad blood between them. 

“Take care of this Finch.” I said giving Finch my lightsaber, “But, General.” “It will all be fine, you can leave me now.” 

“Yes sir, we’ll uh, wait outside the door.” Finch left with Tech and Buddy. 

“I hope the two of you will find a peaceful solution.” LirTan said leaving quickly. 

I stared at Mina. 

This was going to be interesting.

^^^^^^^^^^^^

“A general ah.” She said, 

“Yes ma’am.” I say,

“So now you are showing respect.” 

“I meant no disrespect earlier I just wanted the both of us to be in equal ground. We both now that whomever receives the support of the Meerians will have the ability to continue the war due to the sheer amount of wealth that will be received. If it where up to me Bandomeer would remain a neutral planet and so blood shed can cease.” The words I spoke where my one words not the words the Republic would have wanted but the words I wanted to use because they where all true. 

Mina considered this, “Wise words for someone so young, tell me young one why did you become a Jedi when you are clearly a better ambassador.” 

“Whose to say I’m not a Jedi ambassador?” 

“You are a witty one, but I tell you the Jedi have been polluted just as the outside air of Bandomeer has been polluted. You speak carefully but with a false sense of confidence that I do not believe you have.” 

I thought about what she said, about the Jedi being polluted. 

“Think of what you will about the Jedi I’m not here on Jedi business I’m here as an ambassador for the galactic republic.” 

“You are Jedi republic General, with clearly limited experience in these matters.” 

“I don’t see how my experience would matter in this situation.” 

Mina smiled, “Despite your beliefs I’m started to like how you think, in another time we might have been friends.” 

Friends with a separatist, that was something I don’t think I would have ever considered that, and yet it didn’t seem like a bad idea. Mina wasn’t evil, like most separatists where usually made out to be, she was human, I knew that she was a mother, she was a leader, and a friend to others. 

And perhaps a friend to me in time. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The evening meal was in a larger dining room with the same type of table in the meeting room with the same type of cushions and pillows as well. 

We where eating a heavy blobby soup when the the doors of the dining room where throne open to reveal a woman wearing a green headpiece. 

“What is the meaning of this?” She asked out raged. 

“Oh Duchess, come eat with us.” LirTan said. 

“Prime minister you came to me saying you wished to be neutral in this war, and now I come here to see two representative front the republic and the separatist. You told me you wished for this planet not to see war again. I beg you not to succumb to the lies of both sides.” 

“Duchess Satine, Mina, the prime minister, and I have all come to the same conclusion, Bandomeer will remain neutral.” I said standing up. 

She stood there flabbergasted, she looked down at my belt where I had gotten my lightsaber back and had clipped it to my belt. 

“Perhaps there is hope for the Jedi order not to fall to the tyranny of the republic, and perhaps soon we all will see a peaceful end to this war.” Satine said mostly to herself but still loud enough to hear. “I am glad that you where able to work the situation out peaceable. I must leave now.” 

The three of us said our goodbyes to the duchess, finished our meal and prepared to board our ships. 

After saying good by to prime minister LirTan, and ambassador Mina i spoked with Finch shortly before leaving for Coruscant. 

“I know I’m not supposed to question superior officers but I can’t help but question if this is the correct outcome.” Finch said as we walked out of the domed capital building. 

“The force works in mysterious ways, perhaps this is best for everyone, it won’t prolong the war.” 

“But is the war really all that bad?” 

I stared at him, of course the war was awful innocents where being slaughtered every day. But then I remembered, if it wasn’t for war he wouldn’t be alive. And when the was over if it ever came to an end what would become of the clones. 

“There are aspects of the war you for instance that are good but then there’s other things like the death of so many that is terrible. We are fighting for what we believe in, freedom, democracy, not power, and lust. But every day I feel the line between the two grow thinner. When the war ends I dread to know the outcome it will have on the Jedi.” 

^^^^^^^^^^time skip^^^^^^^^^^

“So the mission was unsuccessful.” Mace Windu said to me from his seat on the council. I was standing in the middle of the room with only a few Jedi masters surrounding me. 

“From a certain point for I also succeeded.” I said. 

“And from what point of view might that be.” Master Windu responded. 

“The separatist do not have control of Bandomeer.” 

“The Republic doesn’t either.” Master Plo Koon stated. 

“You are correct. The meerians are peaceful people who have already been torn apart by a civil war ten years ago, a war that destroyed almost destroyed there planet and there people. And yet the planet is surrounded in wealth yet there are still people starving on the streets because any money the planet produces is being taken from them my the mining guild. I suggest that if you are so desperate for the support of the meerians that you take it up the leaders of trade guild.” I said this quickly not wanting to get interrupted. My opinions where certainly not the majority but I hoped that they would at least see my side of the argument. 

“For one so young clever words you speak, I think ready you now are.” Master Yoda said. 

“Ready for what Master?” 

“A padawan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m aware this wasn’t very exciting but I needed this one in here to set up Anya’s padawan, of which I’m still figuring stuff out on, (I have there name and species, still trying to figure out personality though) 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and have a wonderful day. 😁😁


	10. Che’ tia Omri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we meat Padawan learner Che’ tia Omri.

Jedi tip no. 15

There is no peace in war. 

“A padawan?” Questioning Yoda’s response. 

“Yes, go choose now you should.” 

“What?” I said still questioning everyone I thought I knew. 

“Master Yoda has spoken child, you must take on a padawan now.” Mace Windu said.

I turned to walk out the door to the training arena hoping that was where I was supposed to go. 

“And remember,” I turned to face Master Luminara, “teaching is a gift.” I nodded in understanding. 

Hoping she was right and that it wouldn’t just be a pain. 

^^^^^^^^^^^

I had been right to go to the reading room where there where three youngling a aged around 11 to 12 waiting for evaluation. Master Yoda has known all along. 

“Master Skywalker.” They all said at the same time. It was a little creepy but I decided to put that out of my brain. I was taking a padawan after all. This wasn’t how it normally worked but after all Jedi normally where generals in wars. 

“Hello.” I said. As I walked up to them. Out of the three youngling there was one male  
Nautolan that was standing on the right end, a female pink Twi’ lek, in the middle, and on the left end was a Tholothian male that seemed to be fidgeting nervously. 

I walked up to look at the three of them. I took a deep breath. 

“Well, uh, master Yoda told me to meet you all here, uh well I’m going to take on one of you to be my padawan.” 

The three of them looked at each other, “Really?” The Tholothian said surprised. 

“Yes.” 

The three of them looked at each other again. 

The Nautolan sauntered up to me, “I’m Aleck Lenta.” He said looking up at me.” 

Was I ever this short? 

How did I survive being this short? 

“Hello Aleck.” I said back at him. He carried himself with confidence and grace. Perhaps maybe some arrogance? But it was too early to tell. 

“I’m the general of the 493rd naval legion, so I need to know how good you all are at flying?” This was not how padawans where chosen. The Jedi master where supposed to watch them carefully and choose based on what the force was leading them to do. 

But I didn’t think having a padawan was a good idea. Especially one so young. 

Aleck spoke again, while the others remained silent. 

“I was rated the highest in my class for flight training.” They did that? They didn’t do that when I was trained. 

“And what about you two?” I said trying to get the attention off of Aleck. 

“Flying is, uh, I rather be on the ground.” The Tholothian said practically shaking. 

What was master Yoda doing? 

I knelt down in front of the Twi’ lek. “And what about you young one?” 

“I love flying.” She said, her accent was strong and she spoke softly as of afraid that if she spoke any louder than a whisper she would trigger an avalanche. 

“The feeling you get, the little tug in your stomach when you take off, the wonder and beauty of space. When you see the star systems and you just want to see them all. Have you done that?” 

“Done what?” 

“See them all. The planets, the Star systems, everything.” 

This brought me back to something my brother used to say all the time, he wanted to be the first person to visit every planet. 

I looked into her large brown eyes. They where filled with a longing for adventure. I didn’t even know her name, and yet I knew she was the one. 

I stood up and smiled at all three before turning and walk away. I would report to master Yoda and tell him off my choice. 

I walked with a spring in my step I was probably too happy. Just a few minutes ago I didn’t want a padawan and now I knew for sure that the Twi’ lek girl was the one. 

As I stopped in front of the door to Yoda’s chambers a thought crossed my mind. What would Finch think about being outranked by a twelve year old. I hoped he wouldn’t be to upset but then again when had I ever seen him truly upset. 

He might ask for confirmation on an overly ridiculous plan but he would never retaliate with harsh words he listened to what I said sometimes gave his opinion and we moved on. 

He was a good soldier, and a good friend. 

I was just about to knock when the door slid open. Of course master Yoda knew that I had made my choice. 

“Come in, come in.” Master Yoda said from inside the plain room. 

The blinds where up and light filled the room. 

“Your choice I sense you have made.” He said motioning made to sit across from him. 

“Yes master, I have chosen the Twi’ lek girl.” 

“Know not her name you do?” He asked. 

“No sir, but I, I know she’s the one. I feel a connection I felt the force swarm around her, she has much learning to do, but so do I. And besides the greatest lessons you will ever learn aren’t from your master but from your students.” I said still caught in the blurry mid ground of this being a dream and reality. 

Yoda considered this. “You are wise indeed young Skywalker.” 

“I cannot take credit for that. Master Kenobi has patiently taught me many things and that was one of them.” 

Master Yoda’s wrinkle face came together in a smile, “Excited for you I am as well as Che’ tia.” 

“Who?” 

“Che’ tia Omri, the name of your padawan is.” 

“Che’ tia.” I said to myself, “thank you master, when can I tell her?” 

“Already been told she has.” 

“What, when.” 

“Yesterday, the others as well where all told the name of there masters.” 

“Then why?” 

“Final test this was.”

I looked down, what test had my brother have to accomplish to be able to train Ahsoka, or maybe Ahsoka herself was the test. 

I dismissed myself and went back to the Jedi temple. 

I sat on the front steps watching the foot tragic of the temple. 

“I heard the news.” My brother said coming from behind me and sitting next to me. 

“How do you always seem to hear everything?” 

“Eh, I know people.” He shrugged. 

I sighed, “Of course.” 

“Oh I need to show you something.” Ani said unbuckling his right hand guards, and removing his glove to reveal a shiny gold electronic hand. “Don’t you think that a little to much?” I asked. He turned his hand palm up and made a fist. “Nah, I think it’s just right.” 

“I have to say I liked the silver more robotic looking one more.” I said. 

“But this one moves more smoothly, and has better reflexes and it doesn’t get rusty and I don’t have to oil it any more!” He said excitingly. 

“Well I’m glad you like it. I’m here waiting for-“ 

“Your new padawan yeah I heard I was dropping Ashoka off for some more lessons.”

How did he seem to know everything that was going on in my life. I had no clue what he was doing. I sighed. 

“I sense unease in you, what’s wrong.” 

“You know that usually my line.” I said. 

“Hey, I don’t know what’s going on but I’ll always be here ok.” Ani said. Nothing was really going on though. There was just something off in the air. There was a pit in my stomach that had been open when my mother died and had been growing everyday. I didn’t know why. But I just felt that every day we drew closer to impending doom. 

“I’ll keep that in mind, thank you Ani.” 

“Your not gonna tell me thing, fine that’s ok, I’m just your older brother.” I shoved him with my left arm. “Stop wining.” 

“Fine.” He said smiling, “Well I’ll leave you alone with her.” “Who.” I tried to ask but he was already bounding down the steps.

I turned and came face to face to the pink Twi’ lek. “Master Skywalker.” She said. 

“Che’ tia.” I responded, “come, I have some people I’d like you to meet.” She smiled and held tight to her small brown bag that hung across her body. 

I walked down the stairs quickly until I looked back and saw Che’ tia falling behind. 

“Sorry Master, I didn’t know how fast you walked. Most of the other Jedi in the Temple walk pretty slowly.” “Oh, I was unaware of this, well we’ll be taking a speeder now to the RNB. So next time I guess walk faster.” I said. Big such a great start I totally knew exactly what I was doing. 

“Yes, ma’am.” She responded getting into the passenger seat. Well at least she wasn’t the type that demanded she drive, like my brother. 

As I started up the vehicle Che’ tia asked, “What’s the RNB?” 

“Republic Naval Base, it’s just easier to abbreviate.” I dodged a small speeder than nearly crashed into us. “Son of a bantha.” I said under my breath forgetting there was a child in my presence. “What did you say Master?” Che’ tia yelled, she apparently hadn’t heard me over the noise of traffic. 

“Uhh ETA four minutes.” I said thinking quickly. She said something in response but it was lost in the chaos of traffic on Coruscant. 

When we arrived the base was almost bursting its seems with anti war protesters. 

“What are they doing?” Che’ tia asked. 

“There protesting the war.” I said getting out of speeder. 

“But I thought this war was supposed to bring peace and security to the galaxy.” 

“War can end in peace but war itself is a terrible tool used to control others. I remember when Jedi weren’t generals. But this is what has come to. And so I must do my duty to fight for the Republic.” 

“But, how does that work?” 

“I ask myself that question every day.” 

We walked toward the protesters. There signs read, “STOP CLONING” “THERE IS NO PEACE IN WAR” “THE REPUBLIC IS CORRUPT” but the one that struck me the hardest read, “STOP THE JEDI!” 

I took a quick sharp breath and tried to direct Che’ tia away from the protesters but I wasn’t fast enough. 

“Why would you need to stop the Jedi?” She said in her soft angel like voice. 

The crowd turned to her some how they had heard her. 

I stepped in front of her. “Please, we all want peace, I did not choose for this war to stop, and protesting here isn’t going to help you it will only hurt you, you are putting targets on your backs.” 

“Is that a threat.” One of the protesters asked. “No, it is a remark said in hopes of a peaceful solution. If you continue this you will get now where take this up with senators I cannot help you, no one in there can end this.” 

“But clones are there if there where no clones the war wouldn’t continue.” 

“And the separatist would gain control and thousands would be senselessly slaughtered.” 

“How come?” 

I thought for the best answer possible. “The separatists take control of the planet drain it if there resources and the people are left to fend for themselves. Do you want to be taken from your homes to roam the streets without a credit to your name begging for food so that you don’t see your starving children die?” 

No answer.

“Then go home, take your plea up with the senate.” Slowly they began to walk away until it was only myself and Che’ tia standing there. 

I felt terrible for what I had just said because I knew some of it was true well it was true but that wasn’t how all separatist thought, in fact it was probably the minority. But the minority where calling the shots for the army and so I had to exaggerate the truth. I truly was sinking farther and farther away from the ways of the Jedi. 

I needed to right the wrong that I had done to the people. But I couldn’t, I wouldn’t see those souls again. I would continue fighting in this war till it ended only then would I be free. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

“Wait here.” I said the Che’ tia as we stood in front of my legion’s barracks. I wanted to go in and tell them before I introduced her. 

“Yes master.” She said earnestly. I typed in the code on the door making sure it would only open enough for me to slip in. 

The barracks where loud and crowded as the clones talked and joked amongst themselves. I cleared my through to be noticed. 

The moment they noticed me they stood at attention. 

“At ease soldiers.” They relaxed. 

“What is it, General?” Finch asked, “Another assignment?” 

“No, I have news for you all.” 

“Your not being reassigned are you?” Finch gasped. 

“No, I’ve taken on a padawan.” 

“Oh.” Finch said. Collective “Oh’s.” Could be heard through out the room that smelled vaguely of sweat and cheap cologne. 

“When do we get to me ‘em?” Tech asked, 

“Right now.” I said, “I will warn you, she is very inexperienced so I will try and keep her close to me at all times, she needs to be trained and she tends to ask many questions but she’s just curious on how things work. Also don’t be afraid to get closer to her when she’s speaking because she speaks really softly.” 

The large groups looked around at each other seeming to decide that she’d be alright. I gave them a nervous smile. 

“General, there’s no reason to be nervous.” Buddy said at the front. I looked down. 

“She’s going to be you commander, I’m not necessarily nervous about you guys but I’m nervous for her, I don’t think she’s ever met troopers before.” 

The all looked at each other again seeming to understand. 

“Well you won’t know till you introduce her.” Finch said offering me a supportive smile. I smiled back, took a deep breath, and opened the door. 

“Members of the 493rd naval legion I give you your new commander, commander Che’ tia Omri.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually got the name Che’ tia from survivor. There was a person named Je’ tia and although she has really annoying I like her name so I changed it a bit and came up with Che’ tia. Hope you all enjoyed and hip hip hooray I just finished chapter 10 and you finished reading it, congrats.


	11. Alderaan part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Senator Bail Organa is being pursued by a stubborn would be murderer.

Jedi tip no. 16 

What might seem as a great flaw can be a great strength. 

“Ships on our left.” I called to the back of my ship where Che’ tia was controlling the guns. 

“I see them.” She called back. 

My fleet had been sent help aid in the air strike above Geonosis. 

“There are still three on your right.” I called back.

“I can’t - get to them.” She called back worriedly. 

“I got you sis, Ahsoka,” 

“You got it Master.” 

The three ships where shot down in a matter of seconds by my brothers padawan. She has really good aim apparently. 

I dodged a shot and then another. They droids aim was definitely improving still bad but not awful. 

“Anya I need you back on the ship.” Obi-wan aid over the comms while I was backing up, barely avoiding a collision with one of the ships in my brothers squadron. I guess they had good aim but precision flying wasn’t there speciality. 

“Master, I kind of in the middle of something.” I pressed the boosters to get us out of range of another eight ships. 

Che’ tia jumped from her seat, surprised at our sudden change in speed. 

“I’m well aware of your current situation. But I need you here.” He said. 

I sighed. “Finch?” 

“We’ve got it under control General.” He replied back. 

“And I’m still here.” My brother said back. 

“This is speech line not the comic line.” 

“Ha Ha very funny.” 

“Ok we’ll be at the ship I’m five.” 

“I’ll be waiting.” He replied back. I turned of the comms.

“What does master Kenobi need?” Che’ tia asked. 

“Not sure.” 

“Oh.” She replied back I heard her rub her hands together and then patted her knees, and then tilted her head back, her eyes disappearing under the visor screen of the much room big helmet. 

“Do you think we’re gonna get to go on a secret mission?” She asked eagerly as I pulled into the hanger bay. 

“I’m not sure.” Ever sense I had taken Che’ tia on as a padawan there had been no secret missions or missions with higher stakes than normally. It was a bit frustrating. My brother and Ahsoka still went on highly dangerous missions it was almost as if I had been benched until my padawan had more experience which wasn’t fair because Ahsoka hadn’t had anymore experience than Che’ tia had and yet she had already gained far more experience than my young padawan. 

She needed to see the harder side and be teed or else she would never grow, I didn’t want to intentionally put her through something that would kill her but if she never did anything dangerous she would never grow. 

I landed smoothly and popped open the glass entrance. 

Che’ tia jumped out forgetting to take off her helmet, than ran back to lightly toss her helmet in the back seat. I took of my helmet smoothing out my mounted braids atop my my head. I should probably redo them soon. I hadn’t redone them in about two weeks.

I followed my padawan to the lift as she stood and waited in front. 

She balanced from her toes to her heels the hole lift ride looking around as she did so. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^

“Ahh, Anya, Che’ tia just the people I wanted to see.” Obi-Wan said as he entered in the bridge. 

“You did ask for us to come.” 

“Yes I did. So down to business, your being reassigned.” 

“WHAT, master?” 

“Master Luminara and her padawan will be arriving shortly to take your place.” 

I closed my eyes and bit my lip, why was this happening, I just wanted to go on a normal mission. I didn’t even know what the new mission was but I could already tell that it wouldn’t be as exciting or challenging as this one. 

“What is it?” I ask. 

“You will be escorting Senator Bale Organo back to Alderaan and, guard him for the week he will be there and then escort him back to Coruscant, if the culprit hasn’t been caught by then local security services will take over. There have already been two attempts on his life one of which was nearly successful.” 

“Another diplomatic mission.” 

“Yes.” 

I sighed. “Anymore details I need to know.” 

“You will choose two members of your legion to pose and Alderaan guards they can assists you whenever you see fit.” 

The choice was easy, Finch and Tech, they where best shots of the entire legion. 

“When do we leave?” 

“As soon as your ready.” 

“Right then we’ll leave as soon as I call back Tech and Finch. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

I stood with Che’ tia in the hanger bay waiting for Finch and Tech to get back. 

“Is Senator Organa nice?” She asked 

“Uh, well yes. Why do you ask?” 

“I was just curious.” She replied back. 

I sighed, she was always curious always wanting to know things. It wasn’t annoying, not normally because normally it was simple things like how I did my hair, or why the legion was black, and red. But sometimes they where a bit testing, if you know what I mean. 

“Master, are you alright?” 

This took me by surprise, “Well, yes I’m fine. Why do you ask?” 

She moved her lips in a scrunched position showing that she was thinking about her response. 

“I have this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach and the air seems heavy near you, it almost feels like your not happy.” 

I let out a deep breath, “Your getting stronger, your sensing my feelings, well done young one. It is true I am not happy.” 

“Why not?” 

“I wasn’t specifically trained for diplomatic missions, I was trained for missions involving trench warfare and high intensity space battles. I suppose I’m just restless to be apart of the action of war.”

“Oh, but where still helping people aren’t we? That’s what Jedi are supposed to do, help people right?” 

I looked down at her large brown eyes. She was right. No matter what we did we where helping people, it didn’t matter if we where flying into fire or escorting a senator back home, we where helping people. 

“Thank you Che’ tia.” 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

“Senator Bale Organa.” I said standing behind him, with Che’ tia, Tech, and Finch standing behind myself. 

“Yes, you must Anya Skywalker, and who might you be.” He said kneeling down to Che’ tia’s height. 

“I’m padawan Che’ tia Omri, and I’m at your service.” She said giving her best smile. 

The senator smiled back, “And you too are air troopers.” He said standing back up and greeting Tech and Finch. 

“Yes sir.” They bot said saluting. 

“So what is the plan?” 

^^^^^^^^^^^ 

My plan was simple, go undercover, remaining as inconspicuous as possible, find the culprit, and get back to Coruscant in one piece. Simple enough. 

Tech and Finch would become official Alderaan guards, I would become a Royal advisor and Che’ tia my aid. 

“Sounds simple enough, do you already have the necessary garments.” Bail asked. 

I had forgotten about the most important part, way to go Anya. 

“Uh, no I was hoping to get authentic Alderaanian garments.” I hadn’t hoped that. 

“Of course.” Bail replied, I let out a deep breath, thank the force. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^

I had no idea how intricate Alderaan fashion was. I had been given five different outfits and each one of them had many different parts or they had one of them that somehow made an outfit. 

“Master are you ready to go.” Che’ tia asked. I looked down at the skirt I had been trying to tie but kept falling down. 

“Why are you all packed and dressed?” 

“Yes master.” 

What how was she? I didn’t even know if I had the right thing on the right way. 

“Che’ tia can you come in here please.” She openers the door and slid in. 

She was wearing billowy black pants with a cropped sleeveless black top. She wore a large green shawl over her shoulders, and golden colored sandals. 

“Master, the ties are supposed to go over your neck.” 

“Oh.” 

“I can help you.” 

“Yes please.” 

Once Che’ tia was finished setting me strait I looked in the mirror. The dress was dull dark purple with light gold embroidery around all the ends of fabric, there was a green sleeves jacket over the dress that had yellow flowers embroidered on one side and on the other was striped. 

Che’ tia had put my hair down and placed a beaded forehead crown on my forehead and secured it by pinning parts of my hair back. 

“Thank you Che’ tia.” 

“Anytime.” 

“Come let us go find the others.” 

^^^^^^^^^^

Finch and Tech where wearing black uniforms with buttoned on the right side and had golden embroidery on the right wrist and left shoulder, they had black helmets with black plumes peeking out of the top. They where shiny black boots on there feet. 

“Well it seems we are ready to leave.” Bail said. 

“Yes, we are. Our transport is waiting outside, Tech will be our pilot.” I said directing everyone outside. 

“Very well.” 

^^^^^^^^^^^^

Alderaan was a luscious planet full of streams and forests. The large towns where elegant and from afar the building looked as if they where made out of precious jewels that where shiny and bright. 

I had only been to Alderaan once before and that was a quick trip when I was a padawan I hardly remembered a thing, but one thing I knew I was going to remember as the grandness of the palace when I first walked up the steps. 

The Queen was out at the front waiting for us with her three handmaids. 

“Oh Bail, I was beginning to worry.” She said coming up to us. 

“Do not worry my dear, everything will be alright the republic have sent one of there finest Jedi here along with example clone troopers.” 

“That doesn’t make me any less worried for you.” 

“I know dear I know.” 

She seemed to finally notice us when she looked behind Bail at us. 

“Oh how rude of me, my apologies, the palace has been prepped for your arrival and I have two handmaids for you two, and Nigel my guard can give you two a tour of the guard passages.” 

“That would be wonderful ma’am but I must ask that I join them so I know the security measures you have in play.” I said taking a few steps toward her. 

She sighed, “Well I assure the palace is well protected-“ 

I didn’t hear the last few words she said instead my ears where filled with a humming noise, not coming from the birds in the air or local machines but an unnatural noise coming from below us. 

“EVERYONE OFF THE PLATFORM!” I yelled but by the the bomb had exploded and the platform collapsed into the ground. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The weight was unbearable. I held the load just barely above our heads aware that someone had fallen in the collapse. I needed to remain under cover I except the people caught in the explosion would now know. I couldn’t change that and honestly that wasn’t my top priority right now. 

My top priority was stabilizing the craved in platform and then find a way out that wouldn’t involve me lifting the stone out of the creator that was probably now in the place of the platform. 

“Bale, Bale are you alright, Bale!” I heard the Queen gasp between coughs. 

“Yes I am fine.” 

“Oh the spirits have been gracious.” 

“Che’ tia, I need help.” I say. “Che’ tia can you hear me.” 

“Yes.” A small voice responded back. 

“What is happening?” Exclaimed on of the handmaids. 

Bale explained the situation while struggled to continue lifting the load. 

“Is there anything I can do?” Finch said. 

“Peace and quite would be nice, Senator I remember hearing about underground passages under the palace is that true.” I said gritting my teeth. 

“Yes there should have been underneath the platform in fact. It connects to the sewers but it’s a direct entrance to the palace.” 

“Can you find it?” 

“Yes.” Bale said getting to work. 

“Che’ tia I need you to find a large piece of debris that can support this just enough for us to make our escape.” 

“Yes Master.” She responded.

“So you two are Jedi.” The youngest handmaiden said. 

“Yes.” 

I could sense her wonder and awe her emotions came in waves. Large waves of curiosity and excitement flowing through my head. It was distracting but while I sense there was an unpleasant feeling that was also present. 

The kind that plagues hospitals, deserts, and battle fields. The cold murky presence of death. 

My brain quickly started to over act making me loose my concentration for a brief second causing the debris to waver in its height and come closer to crushing us all. 

“Who isn’t accounted for?” I said trying to remain calm after several shrieks where maid. 

“Yes I, my hand maidens, my husband are here.” The Queen said. 

“Che’ tia?” 

“Still here Master.” 

“I’m here as well sir.” Finch said. 

I let out a sigh of relief. But something wasn’t right. 

Tech. 

I had forgotten about Tech.

“Tech, are you here. Finch can you find him.” 

“Yes sir.” 

The section we where in wasn’t very large making everyone’s feeling stronger and more prominent. 

The air felt staler and I felt cold not because the area was cold but because death was coming. 

“I found him.” Finch said. He paused. 

I knew why. The atmosphere changed. 

No more was the feeling of the preparation of death to come but the feeling of death leaving, not empty handed but with a new soul for his collection. 

“Tech.” I head Finch say. 

“No.” I heard Che’ tia say clearly feeling the disturbance in both the atmosphere and Finch’s tone. 

The room was silent until my young padawan spoke up. 

“I found a large piece of debris that should hold a section of the stone up.” 

“And I found the entrance.” Bail said solemnly. 

“Che’ tia move the large debris to the center of the make shift ceiling, then everyone make a run for the entrance, follow the senator’s voice.” 

“But what about Tech.” Finch asked. 

“Captain, when we are free from danger we will retrieve his body and give him a proper funeral, but now-“ 

“The mission comes first.” He said finishing me off.

“Yes.” 

If I could’ve seen him I knew he would have gravely nodded his head but sense I couldn’t I could only guess.

“Are you ready Che’ tia?” 

“Yes.” 

“Alright, now!” I said. 

I heard quite grunts from Che’ tia as she moved the large debris to the center taking a massive weight off of me. 

I heard a metal hatch open as Bail said, “This way.” In his always calming voice. 

We all followed down into a circular chamber that seemed as if it stretched on for ages. 

Up above we heard a loud bang, symbolizing that the platform now had completely caved in. 

“The palace is north so everyone will need to walk strait, the journey will not be long but somewhat unpleasant.” Bail said as I head him start to walk away. 

We all followed down the circular tube that smelled of rotten fish and waste. 

After a while you got used to the smell but the sludge gathering at your ankles was much harder to ignore. 

The farther we went the higher the sludge got. 

“We are almost there.” Bale said trying to rise our spirits just as the sludge was rising. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

It took nearly an hour with the sludge reaching just above my waist but everyone was ok. Everyone except poor Tech. 

When we saw light again the occasion was joyous. When we finally emerged from the sewers Palace guards rushed over to us mistaking us for invaders thankfully the senator and the Queen settled everything. 

The handmaidens and the Queen went to go make themselves more dignified and to probably soak in oils for a few hours to try and get the terrible stench out. 

Finch stood by the senator while Bail introduced him to the other palace guards telling him that Finch was to be assigned as his personal guard. Then Finch walked off to change his uniform leaving him alone with myself and Che’ tia. 

“Thank you for saving us, I promise that your fallen comrade will be honored to the fullest of my ability, I need to address my people in my current state to show that I am still alive, and I would like you to join me.” 

“As your new advisor, correct?” I asked. 

“Yes.” 

“And you’ll have guards posted in case of another bombing?” 

“Of course, I may not like it but I won’t walk into suicide without being prepared.” I didn’t like how he revered to the speech as a suicide, that showed how truly nervous he was. And rightfully so. 

“Alright, and what about?” I said gesturing to Che’ tia.

“I’m fine Master.” She said. 

She didn’t look fine, she looked exhausted and looked more like she lived in the sewers than above ground, the sludge had been up to her chest and she had dust all over her face from cave in. Her usual light pink color was no more. It was replaced by a grayish dull color that was hard to describe. 

“What do you think?” Bail asked. 

I looked at her not wanting to hurt her feelings in anyway but I honestly did believe what I said next. 

“I think she should go get cleaned up.” 

“But master, I’m fine, I’m not hurt.” She said staring yo at me with her large eyes. 

“Che’ tia you did very well out there, I’m not punishing you, I just think that it’s best that you get cleaned up, I’ll see you again at evening meal.” 

She bowed her head and nodded solemnly. 

Bail turned to a guard did some form of a hand motion and the guard left immediately and quickly came back with a woman probably around 20 with an almond skin tone and long black hair plaited into a braid down her back. She was wearing the same outfit as the previous handmaidens so I assumed that’s what she did. 

She came to us and did a little curtsy to us all. She wore a white dress with golden embroidered flowers making an appearance of large stripes on her dress. A long see through fabric with hemmed lace along one side draped gracefully over her shoulders and down her back. 

“Parvati, this is Che’ tia she will be staying here for a few days.” 

“Hello, I’m Parvati and I’ll be taking good care of you” she looked at me, “she is in good hands.” She said smiling brightly and taking Che’ tia by the hand and led her away. 

“Do not worry, Parvati will make sure your apprentice is safe and comfortable.” 

I sighed, “ I’m not worried about that, I don’t know what I’m worried about honestly, well besides trying to find-“ I paused. 

“My perseverant would be murderer.”

“Uh, yes.” 

Bail laughed, “I have no doubt you will, I know I am in good hands with a Jedi. Now it is time I address my people.” 

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter got pretty long which is why I’m splitting it up into two parts, maybe three sense I’m not completely done, almost but not quite. 
> 
> Have a lovely day, 😁😁


	12. Alderaan part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A ball and an unwelcome romantic encounter.

Jedi tip no. 17 

There is always love in war. 

“And so, my fellow people please know that the culprit of this tyranny.” Bale finished his speech with a flourish of cleverly put together words that he had come up with in just a few seconds. 

He bowed to his people and turned, I followed him. 

Once we where behind the palace walls and securely in the courtyard Bale turned to me putting his large hands on my shoulders. “I thank you again for helping me and I have no doubt you will succeed. Now Anya I think it’s time that we both get into more, suitable clothing for evening meal,” he turned to another girl who was waiting on the steps. 

She jumped and ran over to us. I remembered her from the group of handmaidens the queen had on the platform. 

“Thank you so much, I don’t know what would have happened to me or anyone else.” She said. She was shorter than average with skin that looked as if she had grown up with constant exposure to the sun. 

“This is Amala.”

She stuck out her hand and I grasped it in a sign of friendship. 

“Now I must get back to Breha and change out of.” He looked down to his boots and pants which where still coated sewage sludge. 

He walked away as Amala grabbed my arm and pulled me into the castle. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

I didn’t have time to look at the room, although I knew it was large, because the moment we got inside the room Amala pulled me down a small hallway and into the largest fresher I had ever seen. 

The tub could have probably fit four of me! The room itself was larger than any room I had every stayed in, and the light white color just added to the majesty of this cleaning room. 

“I’ve already drawn you a bath full of soaps and oils I’ll take your clothes and get them looking good as new.” She stared at me for a few seconds. 

“Oh, you want my clothes now.” I said

She nodded. 

“Well can I have privacy?” 

“I don’t see why you would need that I’ve seen tons of naked bodies.” 

I didn’t now how to respond to that. Who was this girl? 

“But if you want privacy I can leave the room.” 

“That would be best.” I said, very uncomfortable.

She bowed slightly and left. I let out a large sigh, well at least that had been avoided. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The bath was like nothing I had ever experienced. The warm water felt so good on my skin, and the oils soothed the years of strained muscles I had experienced. The soap washed away any stench I might have had and engulfed me in its fumes reminding me of my mother’s cooking. 

When I got out I wrapped myself in a silk bathrobe that had been draped over a random chair in the room. 

When I stepped out Amala was standing there waiting for me. 

“Ok now it’s time that I get you all fixed up.” She said pulling me again to a small desk that had mirror leaning against the wall atop it. The counter was filled with various bottles and tools of which I had no experience with. 

“Queen Breha is throwing a large dinner party to welcome the members of the conference and in celebration of her husbands return, and so you being his special guest must look your absolute best.” 

“Oh.” I said, clueless on what was going to happen. “I’m going to start on this lovely hair of yours.” She said holding my hair in her hands. 

“Lucky for me your hair already has natural wave to it so this will be a lot easier all I have to do is make sure it dries in time.” She picked up a circular hat and placed it on head after pinning my hair up, “that should do it.” 

This was going to be a long experience. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

“Holy spirits, why are your hands like this?” She said staring at my callused dry hands. 

“I do a lot of flying, and well I fight with a lightsaber.” 

“Not that although yes, your hands are so large, and they look like an old man’s hand, no offense.” 

I looked down at my hands, I mean I guess, maybe...... 

“I’ve broken my fingers a lot, you can thank you can thank my brother.” 

“Your brother did this to you? How could he, I guess the two of your aren’t in good terms, I have a brother and he would never do that to me, my sister, maybe but not Jeb.” She had a tendency to make any conversation her own, which wasn’t a bad thing, but I wasn’t sure how nice it was in other situations. 

“My brother is also a Jedi, we spare a lot, he usually wins.” 

“And that means he gets to break your fingers!” She said shocked. 

“No, no no no. The hilt sometimes slips from your hands and that can hurt a lot, or hands get hit, or shot at, or you crash, or your brother crashes, or others things happen.” 

“Oh, my brother would crash a lot, he’s not good in the air.” 

I nodded not really knowing how that felt but trying to ver the conversation to a different topic. 

“So your family, where are they?” I asked. 

“There just outside Alder, well my parents and my brother, my sister left the planet a few years ago in pursuit of something bigger or what not. I’m not really sure. She said she never fit in. I haven’t heard from Aaliyah in ages.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry.” 

“Oh it’s fine besides I get to work in the palace and where fancy clothes and sleep with silk sheets, that’s more than I’d ever be able to at home.” 

“When did you start working at the palace?” 

“I started when I was fourteen, I lived with my aunt for a little while until I was fifteen when I started working and living here. To tell your the truth the only reason I decided to start doing this when I was younger was because I had a crush on the errand boy.” 

“Oh.” 

“Yes, his name is Leif and now he’s one of the senator’s personal guards.” 

That was nice to know, I had a connection to a guard that would be close to the senator at all times. Finch would be there too which was even better. 

“Did anything come from this?” 

“Something came alright.” She held out her hand I didn’t realize what I was looking at until I saw the large smile on her face. It was a ring. 

“Your married?” 

“Oh I wish, just engaged but soon we will be.” She sighed. 

She was love struck. I recognized the signs, Anikan was my brother after all. 

“Congratulations.” I said. 

“Oh don’t worry I’m sure you’re find someone.” I glanced down. 

“Oh, is that not your thing because I mean I get it, well I don’t but I know people that don’t like being in relationships or are great on there own, or maybe, ooo are you stuck in a love triangle or oh do you have an open relationship and your partners are fighting for dominance with each other?” 

She knew nothing of the Jedi. 

“Uh, no. Jedi aren’t allowed to form attachments, it’s forbidden by the code.” 

“That’s a bunch of bantha poo. No one can tell you that you can’t love or who you can love or can’t.” 

“Attachments cloud your vision. It’s not a rule put in place to stop you from having a relationship per say but a decision not to become attached to someone.” 

“So like your allowed to have sex, but can’t get married.” 

“Yes, and no. Because you are allowed to get married in fact Master Mundi is married but that’s just because if he doesn’t have offspring than his race will die out. I don’t think he’s actually attached to any of his wives. Which doesn’t make much sense but that’s what he has to do.” 

“Well at least you can have sex.” 

I sighed. I along with most Jedi had never experienced any form of intimacy. Like I had said it was t forbidden but it’s was definitely looked down upon and not something you wanted to become public knowledge. 

“Alright it’s time for you to get changed.” 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The silk two piece outfit was unlike anything I had ever worn. The top was a long sleeved dark green silk cropped piece that tide in the back to get the fit right. 

The bottom was the same color as the top and was a long, reaching to the floor. I felt slightly self conscious showing a bit of my stomach but I soon realized there was no getting out of that. 

The shoes where simple and comfortable thank the force. The sandals rapped around my feet which Amala had said where very worn and I should get better shoes. My hair had been straightened by some odd machine thing. I don’t know why Amala thought it looked better straight sense she had made the comment earlier of liking the fact that my hair was wavy but ok. 

She had put large semi circular gold earrings in my ears, and placed an even larger golden necklace around my neck. And to finish it of she placed a diamond head piece that draped down a little on the sides, had a large diamond falling just at the top of my forehead, and was held securely in place by the back piece that pinned to the back of head. 

She pulled me over to the mirror. 

“Ohhhh you look gorgeous, stunning, magnificent, I have no words.” She grasped both my hands, “Oh my holy Porg I forgot.” She raced to the chair that I had been sitting in and grappled the sheer green shawl that had been placed on the back of the chair. 

She stroked the fabric a few times and started draping it over left shoulder. She pinned the middle to my shoulder and let the rest fall down my arm. The ends had been embellished with black silk that had golden designs embroidered on the fabric. 

She stepped back from her work. “Now you are perfect.”

There was a knock on the door. 

“I’ll get that.” She ran off to get the door leaving me in front of the mirror. 

I had never had the opportunity to wear anything overly fancy. And nothing this revealing even though I knew the outfit really wasn’t. 

“Your escort’s here.” Amala said running back for me. 

“Escort?” 

“A palace guard, and a very attractive one too.” She said playfully shoving my shoulder. 

“And your apprentice, she’s there too.” 

“Che’ tia.” 

“The twi’ lek?” 

“Yes, her name’s Che’ tia.” 

“Alright, alright. Now go, it is your time to shine.” 

“I don’t plan on shining.” 

“Your no fun.” 

“I think that’s part of my job description.” 

“Then change your job description.” 

I sighed, “thank you.” 

“Well it’s all in a days work.” 

I smiled to that and left to see my “escort.” 

^^^^^^^^^^^

Che’ tia had been nicely cleaned and dressed in a similar fashion to myself. Her tow piece was black with golden flowers on the bottom of the shirt. The top was sleeveless. And she wore a golden shawl across her arms. And her ands where adorned with rings.

A golden head piece adorned her lekku. The guard looked similar, too similar. “Finch?” I said questioning what I had just said. 

“Yes sir.” 

“Your hair, why did you?” 

“Customary among male Alderaanian guards.”

“Oh.” I said shocked.” His hair was shaved, revealing another scar than ran from the top of his left ear up along the left side of his head. 

He must have caught me staring, not because I thought it was odd but because is usually shaggy cut hair had always hid it. 

“You can thank cliff for that.” He said. 

“Oh, I’m sorry I was t trying to bring any attention,” 

“No it’s fine, most of my brothers display their scars openly, I don’t know why I always thought to hide this one.” 

That wasn’t the truth, I could tell, and if I really wanted the truth I could do it. But that was an invasion of privacy, and I didn’t want to hurt my relationship with my loyalist soldier, my captain, my friend. 

“The evening meal will start soon I’m supposed to get you two down there.” 

“Then lead the way.” 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

I’m just going to say it, the food in Alderaan was some of the best food if not the best food I had ever had. It was also the spiciest but I got over that, because the flavors of the food was beyond anything I have ever tasted. 

Or maybe it was just the fact that I had been living on space rations for months that anything was better. 

But I refuse to believe that because it was so good. 

Also Alderaanians know how to party. Like, seriously. Or maybe it was the fact that Jedi don’t get invited to parties...... 

But I refused to believe that either because even though I was terrible at dancing I had the time of my life and Che’ tia, holy force she knew how to dance. 

Maybe that was just a species thing that all Twi’ leks knew how to dance, but she was amazing and fit in well talking to everyone and probably getting more information than I was. Gone was the shy girl I once knew, I don’t even knew what had happened to her. But when she came back and told me that no one in the large room was guilty of treason I had to take a few steps back. 

“You can’t mean that, these are the people that would profit the most.” 

“Yes, and they are also the most loyal.” 

“You can’t know that.” 

“I don’t, but that’s what I feel, and I sense no distrust among them. There is no deception here.” 

I stated at my padawan. What happened to her from the time we exited the sewers to now? 

“Than we are back to where we started.” I said.

“Yes.” 

“Excuse me, but I can’t help but notice that you haven’t danced with anyone.” A brown haired man with yellow marks on his forehead said. 

“I’m afraid I’m not much of a dancer.” I said trying to walk away with Che’ tia.

“Allow me to change that.” He said placing a hand on my wrist. 

“I’m afraid I’d make a fool out of both myself and you.” 

“Oh I’m sure you wouldn’t do that.” He said. 

I looked down at Che’ tia, she gave me a shrug and left. Thanks padawan that’s exactly what you where supposed to do, leave your master alone with some guy that I cannot hurt because that would be suspicious. Exactly what you are supposed to do. 

“Well then, one dance won’t hurt.” I said. 

“My thinking exactly.” He said grabbing and had and waste. 

So I think now is an important time to note how bad I really am at dancing. My mother was an amazing dancer and when we where little she wanted to teach us and although my brother was a prodigy I was a complete and utter disaster so much so that I have never danced with someone else. Actually there was this one mission when I was 15 and I was with my brother and we had actually entered a dancing competition(long story) but the judges told me I would leave and they paired him up with someone different. 

Yeah.

I don’t like dancing. 

But this guy, well he was no Anakin but he was t myself either. 

“Will I have the pleasure of knowing your name?” He asked while he ignored the fact that I had already stepped on his toes. 

“You asked me to dance I do believe that means I get to ask the next question, so what is your name?” I said stepping on the back of my skirt. 

“Rush Clovis.” 

“Anya Skywalker.” 

“That is beautiful name for such a beautiful woman like yourself.” I knew he was just trying to a flirt. But I had never really been in close contact with a flirt like this. Nor had I actually been complemented on my looks. I had been reassured that I wasn’t the worst looking human in the galaxy, but never really complemented by a complete stranger. 

“Thank you, your name reminds me of,” I tried to think of something clever to say but all I could think of, “shrubbery.” 

“Fine shrubbery I’m sure.” He said not missing a moment. 

He was smooth. 

Too smooth.

He reminded me of my brother but in the worst way, because my brother could be a flirt especially with Padme, I mean they where married but still. 

We danced for a few more moments till he cleverly directed the mess that was my dancing outside to the secluded balcony. 

We stopped dancing as he directed me to the rail. 

“Tell me Anya, have you ever been in love before?” Why was this a question, and why was he asking.

I could feel desire flood through him, I could sense a longing, and his breath became warmer as he leaned slightly down to me on the rail. 

“No.” I said honestly. 

“Well that is such a shame, it’s a tragedy to say the least that you have never felt a love for someone, a desire for someone.” 

He leaned down to where his lips where inches away from mine. 

“Please.” 

“Please what, do you want me to.” He leaned in closer as I tried to lean over the railing as his face inched closer to mine. 

“Anya!” A familiar voice yelled. Clovis pulled back. 

“Finch.” I said escaping Clovis’ reach and running to him. 

“Oh, how do you do, I’m Clovis.” Clovis said recovering smoothly. 

Finch looked at him, I could feel hatred flowing from him in large waves. 

But instead of giving in her turned and left, I decided that I should probably follow him. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^

“Thank you, for what you did back there,” 

“Normally you would’ve had no problem getting out of that situation but sense we’re you know, I thought it best if I stepped in, I’m sorry if that offended you or if you actually doing the mission, I’m sorry I don’t know what came over me.” 

“Finch, it’s fine, like I said, thank you. I didn’t want to blow my cover. Your - your an incredible friend to have known that I needed help.” 

“Just doing my job. I need to get back to the senator now.” 

“I need to go talk to Che’ tia.” 

Finch nodded toward me and walked away. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

“Did you learn anything form Clovis?” My young padawan asked. 

“No. Well nothing except the fact that I highly doubt he’s responsible for any of this.” 

“Well at least the suspect list has been heavily narrowed. Even if we don’t think that we are any closer we are. For we now know many people who are not apart of it. And the senator can sleep easier knowing that it is not one of his fellow friends.” 

I smiled at her. 

We had retired to my chamber which was a massive three room complex that had the large refresher, a sitting room, and a gorgeous bedroom. We where sitting in the sitting room. 

“I’m sure we’ll figure it out.” Che’ tia said before getting up and returning to her chambers. 

“Still haven’t caught the bad guy huh.” Amala said taking Che’ tia’s spot. 

“No, although we’ve narrowed it down to who it isn’t, just not who it is.” 

Amala seemed to think about that for a brief moment before wildly changing the subject. 

“So, what did you think of Rush Clovis?” 

“I thought he was arrogant and a bit entitled.” Amala stared at me in awe. 

“That’s it, not who dreamy his eyes are or how he swept you off hour feet, or even how he just looked at you.” She sighed dreamily. 

I stood up, “I’m going to sleep.” 

“Wait your not going to talk about your romantic encounter.” She gasped, “Did he kiss you? Oh my holy water jug he must have. How was it.” I didn’t know how to respond, should I comment on her choice of curse words or her completely obliviousness to the fact that I wouldn’t have wanted Clovis to kiss me. Hadn’t I told her about the rules of being a Jedi earlier the same day? I guess she wasn’t listening. 

“He tried but I left.” 

Her eyes went large. 

“YOU DID WHAT!” 

“Amala I have no interest in finding a romantic partner in him, it’s against the Jedi code.” 

“Your bringing up the stupid code again.” 

“It’s not stupid it’s the way I choice to live. I don’t wasn’t to bash your believes so please don’t bash mine. And besides even if I wanted to seek a romantic partner Clovis would be the last person I’d want to pursue.” I left the sitting room and snuggled under the covers atop the sleep couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an interesting chapter to write. And it looks like this will be a three part story. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and have a lovely new year. 😁😁


	13. Alderaan part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last of Alderaan.(not literally there not gone till....... you know what you know what I mean)

Jedi tip no. 18 

Finding the common ground between two people is a challenging ordeal. 

Jedi tip no. 19 

Surprising your feeling will perhaps be the hardest thing you will ever have to do. 

Over the past few days the conference had been going smoothly without a hitch. No association attempts, no food poisoning, not even any huge arguments. I was beginning to wonder if perhaps the culprit had left and changed there ways, finally understanding how stupid they would be to kill such a wise and caring senator although it would be a wise move for the separatists. I suppose it depended on your point of view. 

Che’ tia and I where seated with Bail talking about any leads. Finch was standing behind Bail. 

My outfit for the day was purple with varies patterns embroidered on the dress. I had a large shawl draping my shoulder. This one was made out of white and purple fabric that was connected by golden leaf embroidery. One thing I had learned. Alderaanians loves there embroidery. 

“So you have no leads.” The senator said. 

“No, although we have confirmed every member of the conference’s alibi and they all check out.” I said. 

“All palace guards are clean.” Finch said. 

“Kitchen staff is clean as well.” Che’ tia pitched in. 

The earlier day she had snuck down to the kitchens and spent the entire day asking questions to every member of the kitchen staff. 

“Well it is good to know that the culprit isn’t hiding beneath our noses.” 

“We don’t actually know that. We could have missed something and we haven’t talked to Amy if the cleaning or serving staff.” 

“That is a concern.” Bale said. 

“We will find the culprit, I promise.” I said. 

“I’m sure you will.” 

Che’ tia and I left his office planning on starting to ask the cleaning staff questions. 

She was wearing a yellow under dress that came out in the waste and a yellow over dress that had pink embroidery. Yellow looked really good on her pink skin. 

We walked down the walkways trying to stay clear of anyone attending the conference. We didn’t want to be sucked into a political conversation. 

“Do you really think we will find the culprit?Che’ tia asked. 

“I think so, I hope so. It was to be someone with access to the palace.” I sighed, “we do need to find the culprit, the senator has much influence in the senate taking him out would be a strategic move.” 

“I don’t like how this war has made people think. I don’t know why you would want to kill a nice man like the senator.” 

“I agree. That is why we must keep our sights on our beliefs and not allow ourselves to become corrupt with different teachings.” 

“And what exactly are your beliefs?” A woman from behind asked, we turned. 

“Parvati, it’s nice to see you, I didn’t see you this morning.” Che’ tia said. 

“I had a personal matter to attend to, I apologize I couldn’t help this morning.” Parvati said

“That’s fine I can get myself dressed.” 

“So I would like to know what do you believe?” She asked. 

I looked at Che’ tia, we had to be careful with how we answered this question, we didn’t want to blow our cover. Parvati was unaware of our occupation and it would be best to keep it that way. The fewer people that knew, the better. 

“I believe in the Senate. And I believe that every representative should be chosen by the respective people they represent.” I said carefully. 

Parvati seemed to consider this. “Well this is what you believe, the senate is all powerful and blinded by the corruption in front of them.” 

“I never said that.” 

“You didn’t need to.” She left quickly. 

“I don’t want to jump to conclusions but I think we finally have a lead.” 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

“I still don’t understand why what Parvati said makes a lead.” Che’ tia said sitting in my chambers.

“She’s clearly unhappy with the government which I know is a this lead but it’s the closest thing we have to one, so what do you know about her?” I said.

“Well I know that I was the first Twi’ lek she had met that wasn’t a slave. In fact she actually thought that I was your servant the first time we met.” 

That didn’t make much sense. Yes the   
Twi’ lek slave industry was large but it wasn’t in affect on Alderaan. 

“Where’s she from?” 

Che’ tia looked down at her lap, slightly embarrassed. “I don’t actually know, but the necklace she wears has the emblem of Zygerria.” 

My eyes went wide, my padawan didn’t know of my past as a slave but I’m sure she was wary of Zygerria because of the fact that many of her people where enslaved there, that is if the industry wasn’t stopped by the republic and given there terrible handling of slavery in the outer rim I doubt they had anything handled. 

“Well then,” I took a deep breath not wanting my emotions to cloud my vision.

“She might wish that the galaxy was completely controlled by a single leader like it is on Zygerria. But we cannot jump to conclusions without actually knowing.” I felt my breath hitch and I’m sure my facial expressions displayed a look of pain. 

“What’s wrong master?” She asked. I stood up and turned my back to her. She couldn’t see me like this. She couldn’t see me broken. “Nothing, I think you should go.” 

“But master, did I do something, I’m sorry.” She pleaded, hearing her high soft voice plead was probably the saddest thing I had ever heard. She was filled with sorrow and regret of an unknown source. Her emotions flooded mine as I walked away. 

“Please, Che’ tia, leave me.” 

She sniffed once and left quickly. 

I fell onto the seat. No I couldn’t let my past experience with slave traders cloud my judgement. But I couldn’t help it. My brother might not have remembered what being sold in the slave market was like but I did. Maybe he had unconsciously forgotten because the memory was too painful, but maybe the pain is why I remembered it. 

^^^^^^^^^

The wind whipped the sand around getting in my eyes semi blinding me. 

I held tightly to my mothers right hand, people surrounded us and there was a man shouting numbers. 

The people laughed and jeered and one spit at us calling us, “Filth.” and “Vermin.” My brother buried his face in our mother’s skirt, I couldn’t help but watch.

The man shouting finally pointed to a Toydarian that flew toward us and took hold of the sign around my mothers neck. 

He led us down the sandy streets of Tatooine while people laughed and jeered at us. 

Most people have happy first memories but my earliest memories are only filled with servitude. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

“Are you alright, I don’t mean to disturb you or anything but you look faint, do you need some water?” I heard a woman ask. I snapped out of my trance. Amala was standing over me I was laying down on the ground. What had happened.

“You fainted, you’d you like me to get someone?” I tried to sit up, 

“I’ll go get someone.” Amala jumper up, and ran off.

No I didn’t want that, I couldn’t be left alone, I was weak. But why I had fallen into a trance, but trances don’t make you woozy. 

I heard a noise. I turned my head, my visions blurry, I saw something walk toward me. The vibration of the footsteps on the marble floor told me it was a humanoid, probably female. 

“You where catching on, I couldn’t have that happening.” That voice, where had I heard that voice! 

“Don’t worry you’ll have your friend, the senator will pay handsomely for his advisor.” I heard her laugh. 

My eyes went wide. 

“Oh there’s no escaping your situation. Just lie back, this will all be over soon.” 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

I smelt a smell that was unfortunately familiar smell. I was in the sewers. I felt rustling besides me, I turned my head to see my pink colored friend. I saw her eyes open. I placed a finger to my lips singling her not to make a sound. 

We where in a cage that was made out of bamboo. We where floating down the sewage river on a small raft that held two other people. Parvati and a young Tagruta boy. 

“Quickly we don’t have all day.” Parvati shouted. Che’ tia made a face as to say, “how do we get out of here?” I answered back with facial expressions, “she doesn’t know that I can do this.” I closed my eyes and focused on the pole the tagruta boy was using to row us down the sewage slush. 

I breathed out as I focused on the pole, pulling the force around it. I grasped hold of it, tore it out of his hands and using the momentum I aimed it toward Parvati, wracking it in her face. I could sense her slump over as the Tagruta boy turned to stare at us. 

“Y-Y-your a Jedi!” He said. 

“Yes, do you have the keys?” I asked. 

“Yes.” He said grabbing the key from Parvati’s belt, and placed it into the small keyhole. 

“Thank you.” Che’ tia said. 

“How far are we from the palace?” I asked.

“I do not know.” 

“That’s fine, can you untie us and then tie up Parvati?” I asked, “Of course.” 

“We’re heading downstream but we are pretty shallow, so I’d say we are pretty far from the palace.” Che’ tia said, checking the depth with the stick. 

“Do you know if there are any service openings?” I asked. 

“Yes there should be one close by, but there’s a transport waiting for Parvati and her prisoners.” 

“Well she’s our prisoner now, lock her up.” 

“But what about the transport?” 

“They shouldn’t be a problem.” 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

There where five guards and one small transport with forward guns. They where surprised when I emerged from the sewers I took out the guard closest to me by taking his blaster and kicking him in the stomach. 

I forced pushed the other four into the transport. All five guards fell to ground unable to get up. 

“It’s clear.” I said motioning Che’ tia and the Tagurta boy to come out. 

“I need to go get word to the palace.” I entered the transport and rigged the radio in the cockpit to output transmissions to the palace. I then rerouted the transponder so that the line would be secure.

“Anything I can do, Master?” Che’ tia asked, “If you could make sure the guys down there stay down that’d be best.” 

“Right away.” 

“Hello can anyone hear me?” I said pressing the signal button, I knew we where far from the palace but I didn’t know how far, so I didn’t know if I would need to magnify the signal. I tried again. 

“This is Anya Skywalker I have the saboteur hostage, hello can anyone hear me?” There was a moment of silent till I heard. “Anya, oh thank the force it’s you, I was think the worst.” It was Finch.

“I’m fine Finch and Ive taken control of a Zygerrian transport.” 

“Zygerria? What do they have to do with this?” 

“I’m not really sure but I know that the saboteur is a citizen of Zygerria and has there, “ I paused questioning my next words, “standards.” 

“I’m not sure I know what you mean.” 

“It’s fine Finch I don’t really know how to tell over a communicator, you’ll see soon enough. Once I get a read on my location I’ll fly to the palace.” 

“I’ll be out to meet you.” 

“Thank you Finch.” 

“Anytime General.” 

“Was that Finch?” Che’ tia said skipping into the cockpit. 

“Yes, are the prisoners stowed in the hull?” 

“Yes, and I already told the Tagruta that we could take him home, but he said that he’d find his own way.” 

“Well down, let’s go home.” 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Seeing the face of my captain and Bale Organa was a sight I will never forget. Despite Che’ tia and I’s short leave it was still good to see familiar friendly faces. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

“I just want to thank you for finding the culprit.” Bale Organa said. 

“She couldn’t have done it all by herself and she might not have even been the mastermind, her motivations where really unclear.” 

“Anya, do not think on such things.” He placed his large hands on my shoulders. “You did your job and I am eternally grateful.”

“It’s all in a days work.” 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^

As I changed back into my normal clothes I felt a presence behind me. “Tell me who’s here.” I said not trying to be particularly threatening, I could tell that whoever was behind me wasn’t a threat. 

“It’s just me, Amala.” I turned around. “Is that really what you wear?” I looked down at my grey trousers, grey and black under tunic, and black boots. “What’s wrong with it?” 

“Oh nothing, it’s just you are so beautiful and yet you wear such basic clothing that doesn’t show anything and I know that you have nothing to be ashamed off. So why do you hide yourself?” 

“I don’t hide myself. I wear my clothes not to show off myself. I wear my clothes the way I do, for comfort and practically.” I tied my grey tunic with red trim over my under tunic. 

“So everything has a reason?” 

“Yes, everything happens for a reason, whether it be good or bad it happens. And so I where these clothes because they are comfortable, and firm, but I can move around freely. They keep me warm but don’t make me hot.” I slid my red over tunic over shoulders and secured it with wrapping my red belt around my waist. 

“I guess that makes sense. And I apologize for taking your beliefs into question earlier, I meant no offense, but I’m sure that’s what I caused.” 

I clipped my lightsaber to my belt and walked over to her. “It is sometimes hard to find a common ground between two people that seem to share nothing in common. It is my job to find the common ground. And sometimes I fail miserably and I apologize for that.” I said.

She sighed with relief, “ Thank you for understanding, and I hope that if we meet again we’ll meet on good terms.”

“I have no doubt about that.” 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

“You ready, general?” Finch said, sitting in the copilot’s chair of the republic transport. 

I looked down at the controls. 

“I can fly if your too tired.” Finch said. 

“I can copilot, I need the experience.” Che’ tia said behind us. 

I looked at Finch and back Che’ tia. “You know what, you two go ahead.” 

“YAHH.” Che’ tia said, getting up and walking toward the copilot’s chair. 

“Every thing alright, General?” Finch said. I looked at him. His hair was starting to grow back, making his scar a little less obvious. 

“More than fine. Take your time we haven’t been called on anymore missions lately, maybe they’ve forgotten about us and will give us a vacation.”

“Wasn’t this mission a vacation?” Che’ tia asked.

I sat down behind the two. “To some I suppose.” I settled down in the chair, closing my eyes and relaxing my head, I said, “Smooth Flying.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok the ending of this arc isn’t great I’m aware of that. But I promise it will get better. Also character development is hard. Like I’m struggling. Because I don’t want one thing to happen and then there perfect because I don’t want perfect characters I want characters that grow. But it’s hard. I’m working on it though.   
> Anyway hope you enjoyed and have a wonderful rest of your day.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this idea for a while now and I’ve finally decided to act on it.  
> Not exactly proud of this chapter but I promise it gets better.


End file.
